


Silver Moon, Golden Sun

by Redhazard



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhazard/pseuds/Redhazard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trainers instead of Hunters. Poke Balls and Pokemon instead of Dust and Weapons. However, something evil lurks beneath this peaceful world and a simple soul may be all that can stop it before the Moonless Night arrives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red Prologue: Do you want to be a Master?

 

Disclaimer: Neither Pokemon or RWBY are owned by me.

XxX  
Red Prologue: Do you want to be a Master?  
XxX

  
**Loading...  
  
1%....26%...38%...  
  
Loading...  
  
55%...87%...100%!**  
  
A two-dimensional rendition of Professor Ozpin appeared on the screen.  
  
"Welcome aspiring trainers," Ozpin said. "It is a pleasure to greet you. Before we begin, tell me a little about yourself. Are you a boy or a girl?"  
  
**G I R L**  
  
The 2D Ozpin nodded. "And what is your name?"  
  
**R U B Y - R O S E**  
  
"I see. Very well, let us begin. As you well know, I am Professor Ozpin. You who are about to embark on a journey have come to me in search of knowledge, guidance, and purpose. Some of you will prove yourselves worthy of a Pokedex. Most of you will not. However, let me say to all of you, I can only provide tools."  
  
Ozpin took out a Pokeball, and in a flash, a creature that could only be described as a set of four interlocking gears appeared at his side.  
  
"We share the world with the fantastic creatures we call Pokemon. That is something even the smallest child knows. However, because the knowledge is so common, we have neglected to think about what it truly means. We share this world with Pokemon. That means the world does not belong to humans alone, nor does it belong to Pokemon alone. One is not more important than the other. It is only through the cooperation between humans and Pokemon that we have been able to advance as far as we have."  
  
Ozpin smiled and gently patted the Klinklang at his side.  
  
"Aspiring Trainers, you have come to me for answers, but I tell you it is only through the bonds you will forge with the humans and Pokemon you encounter on your journey that you will truly find what you seek. Even if you fail your test, make sure to keep that knowledge close to your hearts."  
  
The intensity in Ozpin's eyes as he spoke did not suit a mere 2D image. Then he smiled and it was gone.  
  
"Please make sure to show up at one of the designated testing centers at the appropriate time. I expect great things from you, Miss Rose."  


 

xXx  
Red Prologue - End  
xXx


	2. White Prologue: To Claim My Rightful Place

  **Disclaimer** : Neither Pokemon nor RWBY is owned by me

xXx

White Prologue: To Claim My Rightful Place

xXx

At age fifteen, most trainers in Remnant go on a journey. They leave their childhood homes behind and step into a wider world. It is seen by many as a necessary rite of passage.

Most trainers only travel for a few months. They catch some Pokemon, challenge a few gyms, and meet new people. They return home after having made memories that will be forever treasured.

The Schnee were not most people.

Winter Schnee had blazed through the Gym Circuit, managing to get all eight badges in less than a year before challenging and winning the Vytal Conference. She had been made Gym Leader at age eighteen (a record only recently broken by Pyrrha Nikos) and joined the Elite Four two years after that.

Weiss Schnee could not afford to do any less.

She had everything planned for her fifteenth birthday. She knew the best routes between cities, the order in which she planned to challenge the gyms, and the budget for the entire year. Everything was ready.

Her father had other ideas.

He meant well. She knew that. However, if it was up to her father, Winter would have never left the house.

Back then, Weiss had admired her sister's boldness in running away.

Now, she slightly resented her. Winter doing it first meant their father had been more than ready for her own attempts to go on a journey.

He hadn't been obvious about it, not at first at least.

It had begun with a fundraising event for the orphans left behind by the conflict in Menagerie. Those poor kids needed all the help they could get and how could anyone say no to those sad, little faces?

Once that was done, there had been another cause and another event waiting for her. Then another and another. Poochyena Sanctuary. Abandoned Pokemon. The dwindling number of Larvitars. The list went on and on.

It didn't help her father had a way of making her feel horrible for declining to lend her support to seemingly important, well-meaning causes. Every time she tried to say no, he found a way to guilt-trip her and before she knew it she had yet another item on her schedule.

Like that, she had lost a year.

To escape her situation, Weiss had done the only thing she could think of. She retired.

She had announced it quickly and without warning on Live TV. Her father had not been able to prevent it. Weiss, the singer, was no more.

A very long talk had followed.

Weiss understood why her father worried. The White Fang was a big concern and their attacks were growing bolder with every passing day. However, she could not stay locked away from the world out of fear.

This was something she had to do.

Her father was one of the most powerful men in the region. Her sister was a member of the Elite Four.

How could she afford to be any less?

How could she be content staying locked up in her house instead of achieving the perfection she knew she was capable of?

Ultimately, her father had agreed to her request... with a few conditions.

Eight conditions to be exact.

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose as she walked out of the Schnee Mansion with Elizabeth, her Froslass, at her side.

A white limousine waited for her. Her butler, Belvedere, was holding the door open for her. The limousine was surrounded on all sides by black vans where her bodyguards would travel, all eight of them.

Each one had a high-level Pokemon team and would see to her safety at all times.

Wordlessly, Weiss made her way to the limousine, walking not like the sullen teenager she was but with poise and grace born from years of etiquette lessons. Elizabeth followed suit.

"Belvedere," Weiss said once she and Elizabeth were inside the limousine.

"What is it, my lady?" Belvedere asked.

"It is Elizabeth," Weiss said, motioning to the Froslass beside her. "She seems to have misplaced her doll, the Clefairy one. You know it is her favorite and she cannot travel without it. It makes her nervous."

Beside her, the Froslass nodded in a way that was completely and utterly genuine.

Belvedere stared at her for a second. "I see," he said. "Then I shall go look for the doll. Please wait here, my lady."

Weiss nodded. "We will not leave the limousine."

Weiss watched Belvedere turn away and go into the mansion before she took out one of her Poke Balls.

"Sebastian, take the wheel," she said, releasing an Alakazam inside the car. The fully-evolved psychic Pokemon twirled the spoons in his hands as he took the driver's seat.

Weiss closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

It was time.

She opened her eyes. "Sebastian, Teleport us out of here!"

On that day, Weiss Schnee vanished from the Schnee Compound, limousine and all.

xXx

White Prologue – End

xXx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's another prologue down. Expect the next one this Sunday.


	3. Black Prologue: Walking Down This Endless Highway

  
**Disclaimer** : I don't own Pokemon or RWBY.

xXx

Black Prologue: Walking Down This Endless Highway

xXx  


Her departure from the White Fang was something Blake had thought about many times before actually going through with it. In her mind, she had always imagined one final mission with Adam, one last fateful choice. A solemn and meaningful end to an important chapter of her life.  
  
Being chased by police officers while running through the forest had not been part of that mental image.  
  
"This way! Send out the Growlithes!"  
  
Blake frowned. She could feel them, six officers, all of them with Growlithes. With agile movements, she climbed up a tree and hid among the dense branches. However, against Growlithes, it was not going to do much.  
  
Growlithes had a superb sense of smell and never, ever forgot a scent, something the police had been taking advantage of for over a century. The Fire-Type Pokemon would lead them straight to her and that would be it.  
  
Blake reached for one of her Poke Balls and let it loose. A small feline with cream colored fur appeared in a burst of light. She had black-furred ears and the tip of her tail was brown. Weirdly enough, there was a flat oval-shaped piece of gold embedded on her forehead.  
  
Normally, it would be dangerous to release a Pokemon while in such a precarious position but Meowth had no problems finding her balance among the branches.  
  
Blake did not give any orders. She did not need to. Meowth had understood her intentions perfectly from the moment Blake touched her Poke Ball. The small feline took a deep breath and let loose a barrage of purple bubbles into the air.  
  
Out of all the known Poison-Type moves, Gunk Shot was the strongest one. It was not as accurate as other moves but Blake was not looking for accuracy this time.  
  
Usually, Gunk Shot took the form of a highly concentrated barrage of poison and filth. Meowth had instead chosen to let loose a wide stream of poisonous bubbles into their surroundings.  
  
"Ugh, what's that smell?"  
  
Absolutely filthy, foul-smelling bubbles.  
  
Meowth had enough experience to lower the attack's toxicity to safe levels but the potent smell would still overpower every other scent around them.  
  
"Call back the Growlithes! They can't take this."  
  
And that was one problem taken care of. Blake gave a nod and Meowth began the next phase.  
  
The Pokemon opened her mouth as if to roar yet no sound came out.  
  
"Chief, I hear them! Over here!"  
  
"Quick, after them!"  
  
The officers started to run, yet they did not run towards Blake and Meowth. Instead, they went in the opposite direction. Blake waited until their footsteps grew faint before letting out the breath she had been holding.  
  
Echoed Voice was not an attack many trainers taught their Pokemon. It was a gimmick that relied on repeating the same move over and over again. Useful against rookies but no more than that.  
  
Unless you got creative, that is.  
  
A skilled enough Pokemon could, in theory, manipulate the echo to project sound to distant places. It was not all that useful in Pokemon battles, but Blake didn't do Pokemon battles.  
  
"Good job," she said to Meowth.  
  
Meowth nodded her head in acknowledgment, but her eyes kept darting from place to place taking in everything that was around them.  
  
And everyone who wasn't.  
  
"I will explain later," Blake said. She did not need to feel Meowth's emotions to understand the unspoken question. "I promise, but we need to get out now."  
  
Meowth looked at her and nodded.  
  
Blake looked to the nearest branch and focused on Adam's training. She took a deep breath and jumped.  
  
With unnatural grace, she started moving from tree to tree, Meowth following behind.  
  
They did not stop until the morning.  
  


xXx

  
Blake was miles away from the forest by the time she stopped. Her body was covered with sweat. Her clothes were dirty, her feet hurt, and her stomach growled with hunger. However, she was safe.  
  
For now.  
  
Meowth allowed her a moment's rest before turning inquisitive eyes on her.  
  
"Alright," she said, sighing. "I will get the others out. They need to hear this too."  
  
There was no sense in delaying things further although if she had to be honest with herself, she was in no hurry to do this.  
  
Some things were too hard to say and some answers even harder to hear.  
  
Still, she took two Poke Balls from her belt and released the Pokemon inside. The first was a large feline with purple fur and a tufted yellow underside, a Liepard. He had pink fur around his eyes and his tail was long and curved.  
  
The other Pokemon was a large insectoid with red eyes, a Ninjask. The creature was nearly two feet tall. It flew on rapidly beating transparent wings which created a faint buzzing sound. While the creature's carapace was mostly black, the segments around his head were gold, making it seem like he was wearing some type of helmet.  
  
The two Pokemon blinked as they looked around, a bit startled by their unfamiliar surroundings and Blake's disheveled appearance.  
  
"There is something important I have to tell all of you," Blake said, kneeling on the ground in front of her Pokemon. "As of today, I... I am no longer a member of the White Fang. I left. I couldn't take it anymore."  
  
The fear. The anger. The rage. She didn't want to feel it anymore. The shadow of Menagerie tainted everything and she wanted no part in it.  
  
"I made this choice without you," she admitted, her gaze firmly locked on the ground. "I apologize for that. I shouldn't have brought you against your will."  
  
Because they were supposed to be better than that. Because she was supposed to be better than that. Pokemon had a will of their own. They weren't pets she could force to do her bidding.  
  
"I just..."  
  
Feared they would give away her plans. Feared they would betray her so she had betrayed them first.  
  
"I don't deserve you," Blake admitted, bowing. "I won't blame you if you choose to leave."  
  
There it was. The one thing she hadn't wanted to say, yet she had to say it. If she didn't, she would be no better than the people she had fought against as part of the White Fang. She needed to give them a choice... no matter how much it may hurt her.  
  
The moment lasted but a few seconds. For Blake, it felt liked a small eternity.  
  
A tongue rough like sandpaper licked her cheek.  
  
Blake looked up and saw Liepard standing in front of her. She reached out to touch him and the Pokemon leaned into her hand.  
  
It was okay.  
  
He would stay.  
  
Steeling herself, she turned to face the other two. She did not need to do it. She could feel their emotions clearly. She already knew.  
  
She already knew Meowth had left.  
  
Meowth may have been with her for years, yet their relationship was that of White Fang Trainer and White Fang Pokemon. Blake was no longer part of the White Fang.  
  
Meowth no longer had any reason to be with her.  
  
Blake already knew, yet her heart still ached at the sight of that empty spot.  
  
"What will you do?" She asked, turning to Ninjask. "You can leave too if you wish."  
  
 _"I think it is a little romantic."_  
  
Blake swallowed. "It is okay if you want to return to him."  
  
 _"You think everything is."_  
  
Ninjask just flew in place, radiating no emotion other than perfect calm. After a while, Ninjask flew slightly closer to her. Nothing more. Nothing less.  
  
 _"Can't you just admit you are a little happy? Nincada wished to stay with us both and that wish made his evolution possible. We'll always be together now."_  
  
It was enough.  
  


xXx

Black Prologue - End

xXx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Blake. Always bringing the mood down. Anyway, only one update left until the main story begins.
> 
> Expect it on Thursday!


	4. Yellow Prologue: It is a Whole New World We Live In

  **Disclaimer** : You are probably tired of hearing this, but I claim no ownership over Pokemon or RWBY.

 

 

xXx

 

Yellow Prologue: It's a Whole New World We Live In

 

xXx

 

_"As White Fang activity in the region increases..."_

 

Zap!

 

_"...fantastic farewell concert by Weiss Schnee last night..."_

 

Zap!

 

_"...Pyrrha Nikos, youngest Gym Leader of the Remnant Region..."_

 

Zap!

 

_"...ACE Trainer Coco Adel may have won the Vytal Conference, but Winter Schnee has conclusively proven the Elite Four are a class apart..."_

 

Zap!

 

_"Here we are, folks! The Mistral Electabuzzes versus Vale's Vileplumes! Can the Electabuzzes come back after their recent string of losses-"_

 

"Turn that off already," Hei Xiong, better known as Junior, said as he looked over his newspaper.

 

"But boss, it's the Electabuzzes final chance to make the championship," said one of his many black-suited underlings, pointing at the TV screen.

 

"And they'll lose again. Just like they have lost every single season so far," Junior said. "You think the costumers want to see that?"

 

"Eh..."

 

"They don't," Junior said, cutting off the grunt before he could even form a sentence. "Turn it off already and you know what? You're in charge of the music tonight. Put on the suit."

 

The poor grunt sighed but wordlessly followed his orders. A few of his fellow grunts gave him sympathetic glances. No one liked to wear the Ursaring suit. Junior's club may have air conditioning but once it was filled to the brim with people, music, and noise, the suit became unbearably hot to be in.

 

For his part, Junior just sighed and ordered a new drink. Sometimes, he wondered what it would be like to have more competent people working for him. Being a club owner/information dealer was already hard work. He didn't need workers with questionable choices in sports teams ruining his club's image.

 

Luckily, it was still early and there were barely any clients around. Best of all, no signs of-

 

The door to the club burst open.

 

"Guess who?" A boisterous voice yelled out with way too much cheer.

 

Oh, no.

 

Slowly, Junior turned around.

 

Violet eyes and a long mane of golden hair.

 

It was _her_.

 

Luckily, the grunts already had their orders and they made sure to give her a wide berth as she made her way towards him.

 

"What does a girl have to do around here to get a Strawberry Sunrise with one of those little umbrellas-"

 

"Out!" Junior yelled, pointing to the door while not so subtly moving behind the bar. He wasn't running away. He was just putting as many obstacles as possible between his crotch and her hands.

 

He had heard what happened to the others.

 

The blonde frowned and clicked her tongue. "They talked."

 

"Girl, you destroyed their clubs," Junior pointed out. "It wasn't hard to miss."

 

"Whatever. That just makes things simple," the girl said as she took a seat in front of him. "You already know what I am looking for. You can tell me what you know or we can have a repeat of what happened in every other one of your family's clubs I have visited."

 

"Can't you just go to the police and fill out a missing person's form like everyone else?" Junior asked while pressing a button underneath the counter.

 

It wasn't that he didn't know anything about the woman the girl was looking for. His brother had sent him a copy of the picture. He had recognized that face. It was infamous in all the wrong circles.

 

He could tell the girl what little he knew and save himself a lot of trouble.

 

He could do that and then a couple of days later he'd disappear and never be seen again.

 

Junior would rather deal with increasingly high insurance costs, thank you very much.

 

"Dad did that years ago. Didn't work. Look, this is not hard. You go to an Officer Jenny if you want police help. Don Georges manage the Battle Clubs. You are a Junior. You have nice clubs, deal in shady stuff, and sell information."

 

"Hey, I run a perfectly legitimate business here!" Junior said, more out of habit than anything else.

 

The girl snorted. "If you did, your family would have complained about me to the police ages ago. Anyway, do we have a deal or what?"

 

Junior saw two figures walking down the stairs and smiled. "I think not. Here's a tip girl: When you start making waves. People take notice. You know what happens next?"

 

"Yang, it's been, like, forever since we last saw you."

 

"They prepare," Junior finished, crossing his arms.

 

Yang turned and saw two teenage girls walking up to her. They were twins with long black hair, green eyes, and heavy make-up. One of them wore a white dress with a white feather scarf. The other one had a red dress with black fur hanging over her shoulders held at the front by a gray chain.

 

Melanie and Militiades Malachite were both trainers with five badges to their name. Were it not for their involvement in less than legal activities, they'd have probably made it to ACE. As things were, they had no problem lending their talents to the right bidder.

 

When Junior had learned what was happening to his brothers and cousins, he had known he was going to need extra security and hired the best he could afford. He was counting on the twins dealing with the blonde troublemaker.

 

Which was why he was understandably confused when, instead of showing fear or hesitation, Yang's face lit up.

 

"Melanie! Miltia! It's a _joy_ to see you," Yang said. She even waved.

 

The twins' eyes narrowed imperceptibly.

 

"Yang," the one in white, Melanie, began threateningly. "We are warning you. Don't start again."

 

"Oh, come on! Don't tell me you are still _nursing_ a grudge."

 

"Strike two," Miltia said, her fingers dangerously close to one of the Poke Balls in her belt.

 

Yang stared at the twins. The twins stared back. For a moment there was silence.

 

It lasted about three seconds as Yang took the deepest breath she could.

 

"You know what your favorite thing to do to a Pokemon is? To Kyurem. When I find something funny, you find it humerus. You know you like to gamble because you are always feeling Chansey, but the only card game you know is Poker-us. _Joys_! You two are Nurse Joys and that's never not going to be funny!"

 

The Poke Balls flew.

 

"Hitmonchan, take care of her."

 

"Hitmonlee, Blaze Kick her hair off."

 

Needless to say, Junior's club did not survive the night.

 

xXx

 

It's a Whole New World We Live In - End

 

xXx

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: For those who are (somehow) not familiar with Pokemon, any city will always have a Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny which somehow look the same. They are not even the only case of large families with completely identical members.
> 
> In this fic, Junior joins that tradition because every city needs a shady bar.
> 
> And the Malachites are part of the Joy family. Because it amuses me.


	5. Chapter 1: A Girl from Patch Island

**Disclaimer** : Neither RWBY or Pokemon are my property.   

xXx

 

 

Chapter 1: A Girl from Patch Island

 

xXx

 

Today, Ruby Rose officially became a Pokemon Trainer.

 

The fact alone was not particularly noteworthy. Everyone could become a Trainer. Getting a License was completely free and the process involved a shockingly small amount of time and effort. Any person could walk into their local Poke-Mart and walk out fifteen minutes later holding a brand new Trainer's License.

 

It was that easy.

 

However, in spite of the large number of trainers all over the world, the percentage of them who caught over three Pokemon let alone a full team was quite small.

 

There were several reasons for it. Not everyone set out on their journey with big goals in mind. Not everyone went around participating in tournaments and Contests for a living.

 

The average trainer simply did not need a full team.

 

That said, it was true many trainers started out their journeys wanting to become champions. All those trainers inevitably discovered one thing.

 

Being a Pokemon Trainer was not cheap.

 

Pokemon Centers may be free, but potions, antidotes, Poke Balls, and a bunch of other important items weren't. Besides, the Pokemon Center did not always have enough space to house all the visiting trainers.

 

Then there was the simple fact that some Pokemon were really hard to provide for.

 

Taking care of a Rattata was easy. They were small and could eat almost anything. Any trainer could take care of them.

 

However, providing enough room and food for an Onix? That was not a task the average trainer could handle and the less said about the obscene amount of food required to satisfy the average Snorlax the better.

 

Having lots of Pokemon meant a trainer needed to spend a lot of money to take care of them. It was that simple.

 

Some people were born with enough money to make those concerns moot. For everyone else, there was really only one way.

 

To become a Pokedex Holder.

 

Everyone knew the story. A long time ago, a famous Pokemon Professor invented the Pokedex and gave it to two young trainers. The Pokedex helped the young trainers by providing them with important information during their journey and compiled data from every Pokemon the two trainers encountered, greatly helping the Professor's research.

 

That was how the relationship between Trainers and Pokemon Professors was born.

 

By becoming a Pokedex Holder, a trainer gained one of the most valuable tools in the world and the full backing of a Pokemon Professor.

 

Naturally, becoming a Pokedex Holder was not easy. Pokemon Professors were not willing to give out a Pokedex to just anyone. Why would they? Turning a Trainer into a Pokedex Holder was a huge investment and a normal trainer simply did not have what it took.

 

Ruby Rose was not a normal trainer.

 

She had passed all the required tests with flying colors. It was what all who knew her had expected from her. Ruby Rose had grown up around Pokedex Holders and had been told stories about the Pokedex Holders of old every night before sleeping.

 

She idolized them. She wanted to be them. To travel. To help people. To befriend new Pokemon. Ruby wanted all that and more.

 

Today was the day. She had traveled all the way to Beacon Town just like her sister had done two years ago. She had been admitted into Professor's Ozpin's lab and now she stood before him like many other trainers before her.

 

Ruby almost vibrated with excitement. This was it. Her journey began here. It was going to be great. Amazing even! Nothing could possibly go wrong!

 

"What do you mean there are no Starter Pokemon?"

 

Except maybe that.

 

When describing Professor Ozpin the word unflappable would come up more often than not. No matter what unexpected event may happen, Ozpin would just take a sip from his trademark coffee mug and quickly deal with the problem.

 

Today, he stood in front of Ruby Rose looking distinctively uncomfortable. Many people, Champion Ironwood chief among them, would pay good money to be in Ruby's shoes.

 

Ruby could not say she shared that particular sentiment.

 

"I am afraid it is what it sounds like, Miss Rose," Ozpin said. "Make no mistake, usually, the League would have already provided me with Starter Pokemon for you and all the other trainers who qualified for a Pokedex this year."

 

Every trainer had a first Pokemon. However, only Pokedex Holders received Starters.

 

Starter Pokemon were raised by League-Approved Pokemon Breeders. They were taught to obey their future trainers. They were easy to get along and faithful. The perfect partner for a new Trainer. Additionally, Starters were usually rare breeds with the potential to grow into powerful Pokemon if properly raised. For Pokedex Holders, they were a gift and a test rolled in one.

 

"Usually, the lab's computer would have automatically sent notice to the League several weeks in advance, but something most unusual happened this year."

 

As he spoke, Ozpin took a sip from the coffee mug he held in his hand, looking more at ease as he went on.

 

Ruby tilted her head, puzzled. "Something unusual?"

 

Ozpin stared at Ruby for several seconds before speaking. "As you are among the afflicted parties, I believe you have a right to know. However, take care not to spread the information I am about to share with you."

 

Ruby nodded, now even more curious about the reason for her missing Starter.

 

"Weeks ago someone stole a Pokedex from my lab."

 

To Ruby, Ozpin might as well have said someone was sacrificing baby Pokemon to Darkrai.

 

"What?"

 

Pokedex Holders were more than just cool. They were the best of the best. Those who strengthened the bonds between human and Pokemon. The ones who brought the light back in the darkest of times.

 

They were _heroes_.

 

To steal the sign of that...

 

"Who would do something like that?" Ruby asked.

 

"Oh, it is hardly the first time someone tries to steal a Pokedex from my lab," Ozpin said, not looking too bothered by it. "Many trainers mistakenly believe a Pokedex is all that separates them from greatness. This is, however, the first time someone succeeds."

 

"How did it happen?"

 

"A boy with a Sneasel sneaked inside and destroyed the power generators. As a consequence, the lab's systems had to be rebooted and in doing so..." Ozpin trailed off.

 

"The message to the League was never sent," Ruby finished for him, her eyes widening slightly. "And what about the Pokedex? And the boy with the Sneasel?"

 

"The thief vanished into the night with the Pokedex," Ozpin replied. "I must admit, I am slightly worried. The stolen Pokedex was unfinished. Its database was not fully loaded. I fear what would happen if someone inexperienced tried to rely on that tool."

 

xXx

 

"What do you mean, 'Data Not Found'? It's a Spearow. Everyone knows what a Spearow looks like. They are one of the most common breeds-WAIT, GET AWAY! NOT THE FACE! NOT THE FACE!"

 

xXx

 

For the first time, a look of worry appeared on Ruby's face. She didn't approve of stealing a Pokedex but she was fully aware of how dangerous some wild Pokemon could be. She hoped the trainer didn't run into one of those.

 

"Is there anything I can do to help?" She asked Professor Ozpin, pointing at herself.

 

"There is no need for that," Ozpin said. "The police is already on the case and two of my best assistants have volunteered to help."

 

xXx

 

"That cave looks shady and dangerous."

 

"Somehow, I do not think the thief will be there."

 

"That's what the thief wants us to believe! We are going in!"

 

xXx

 

"It is best if we focus on more immediate matters for now," Ozpin went on. "I have already informed the League of the error, but it will take a while for the Starters to be ready. If you wish, you can go directly to the League or you can choose to wait here. In either case, let me assure you I will pay for your full expenses during that time. It is the least I can do."

 

Ruby seemed to consider it for a moment before smiling and waving a hand.

 

"Nah," she said. "I am actually kind of glad this happened. I already have Crescent Rose so I'd feel guilty about taking a Starter."

 

Ruby smiled as she held out a Poke Ball and released the Pokemon inside of it.

 

Crescent Rose was bipedal Pokemon, standing slightly under five feet. Most of her features, except for her undeniably reptilian head, were insectoid. Her body was green and two pairs of cream-colored wings grew from her back.

 

She was an odd creature, to say the least. Perhaps oddest of all were her arms. Instead of hands or claws, she had two large threatening scythes

 

Not caring one bit about her threatening appearance, Ruby slung her arm over Crescent Rose's shoulder and pulled her close so their cheeks were touching.

 

"Crescent Rose and I have been together for years. It wouldn't be fair to the Starter Pokemon."

 

"Scyther!" The Pokemon said in agreement.

 

"A Scyther," Ozpin observed, taking a sip from his coffee mug. He took note of its gleaming blades and healthy green color. "And how did an adorable little girl such as yourself find one of the most dangerous Pokemon species out there? A well-raised one at that."

 

"Oh, thank you," Ruby said, blushing a little. "I just polished her blades the other day. They look really good, don't they?"

 

As she spoke, her hands reached for one of Crescent Rose's arms and lifted it up so that Ozpin could better see the Pokemon's forearms.

 

"Scy!" The Pokemon said, more than happy to show off her blades.

 

"I got Crescent Rose's egg from my uncle about two years ago and I have been taking care of her ever since."

 

Her father had not been happy but had been unable to do anything about it.

 

Once Ruby saw Crescent Rose hatch from her shell and her face lit up with joy, Taiyang lost all the will to take the Pokemon away from her.

 

A wry smile appeared on Ozpin's face. "Ah, Qrow. Yes, that does sound like him."

 

Ruby nodded. "He's the coolest uncle ever," Ruby said, interpreting Ozpin's words as a compliment towards her uncle. The Scyther at her side nodded in agreement.

 

"It looks like I owe him a thank you," Ozpin mused. "While a bit unorthodox, I suppose this works out. All that's left now is for you to receive a Pokedex. Please follow me."

 

Ruby literally skipped after Ozpin with Crescent Rose trailing behind her. The Pokemon Professor led them deeper into the lab until they reached a room devoid of any machines. Inside the room, there were many paintings of Legendary Pokemon and in the very center, there was a pedestal with a small object resting on top.

 

"It is time, Miss Rose," Ozpin said, holding the door open for her. "Go claim what is yours."

 

Ruby took a deep breath, her eyes firmly locked on the pedestal.

 

With almost trembling steps she made her way inside, towards that red rectangular machine no larger than her palm.

 

A Pokedex.

 

Her Pokedex.

 

Her hand closed around it and she couldn't help but feel the Pokedex fit her grip perfectly. As she looked up, she finally noticed the paintings in the room didn't only contain Pokemon. There were people in them too.

 

A boy with a yellow cap playing with Celebi.

 

A boy and a girl facing off against the Land and the Sea.

 

The clash between the Dragons of Truth and Ideal and their chosen heroes.

 

The girl who tamed the Legendary Birds.

 

The undisputed master who stood at the top of Mt. Silver.

 

They were the past Pokedex Holders.

 

This was their history. Their legacy.

 

Her legacy now.

 

"Look, Crescent Rose," Ruby said without looking away from the paintings, not that it mattered. The Pokemon was every bit as enthralled with their surroundings as her. "We are a part of this now."

 

"Indeed, you are, Miss Rose," Ozpin said from the doorway. "The Pokedex contains information on every single Pokemon discovered so far. It will be of great aid in your journey. However, in the end, the Pokedex is only a tool. It is up to you to decide how to best use it."

 

Ruby nodded, looking at the Pokedex in her hands. "I... we will do our best."

 

Crescent Rose nodded. "Scyther!"

 

Ozpin smiled. "That's all I ask."

 

xXx

 

Ruby Rose liked her Pokedex.

 

"Look, Crescent Rose! Over there!"

 

**Sentret, the Scout Pokemon. It stands on its tail to observe its surroundings. When one of them sleeps, another one keeps watch.**

 

"And there too!"

 

**Pachirisu, the Electric Squirrel Pokemon. It gathers static electricity in its cheek pouches and shoots charges from its tail.**

 

"Oh, that's a Sandshrew!"

 

**Sandshrew, the Mouse Pokemon. It dislikes water and prefers arid areas. When in danger, it curls itself into a ball and relies on its tough hide.**

 

Ruby really, really liked her Pokedex

 

So far she had used it on every Pokemon she had seen since leaving Professor Ozpin's lab. She did not really need to as she knew every species she had encountered. However, any reason to use her Pokedex was a good reason.

 

Besides, it was not exactly useless. She was... learning the Pokedex's range. Yep, that's right. She was learning the range of her Pokedex's scanner. She was doing useful stuff.

 

It wasn't just because she liked to poke the holographic display and watch it fizzle.

 

Really.

 

Walking by her side, Crescent Rose followed Ruby's finger each time she pointed to a new Pokemon.

 

"Scyther?" The Pokemon asked lifting one of her blades.

 

Ruby shook her head. "No, the Pokemon in this area have really low levels."

 

The two had left Beacon Town behind about half an hour ago and were making their way to Vale City. Ruby had chosen not to return Crescent Rose to her Poke Ball. She much preferred having a familiar face around. Besides, Crescent Rose needed to spread her wings every now and then.

 

"Dad and Uncle Qrow always tell us any Pokemon can grow strong with the right training but making you fight them would be..."

 

"Ther," Crescent Rose said, nodding in understanding.

 

"Like kicking a baby Lillipup, yeah," Ruby said. She reached out to pat Crescent Rose's back when she noticed the Pokemon looking a little down after she said that.

 

"Hey, don't feel down. We'll take an airship to Mistral once we get to Vale. Yang is there so you'll be able to play with Korosed."

 

Ruby's smiled a faltered a little at the end. Sometimes, she really wondered if her sister's naming patterns could be considered a form of Pokemon cruelty, not that Korosed minded. Yang's Heracross seemed incapable of ever feeling even remotely sad.

 

"Plus," Ruby added, "Yang told me the forests east of Mistral are perfect for catching Pokemon. How do you feel about adding a new member to Team Ruby?"

 

"Scyther!" Crescent Rose said, happily raising her blades.

 

Her Pokemon's spirits cheered, Ruby returned her gaze to the road. They would arrive at Vale soon. After that, it was just a matter of getting a ticket to Mistral to watch Yang's Gym Match. The last time Ruby had met her sister face-to-face had been when she had challenged their dad's Gym.

 

Ruby smiled. She couldn't wait to get there.

 

xXx

 

Being Roman Torchwick was not easy.

 

Oh, he made it look good. He had to or else the title of Remnant's Classiest Criminal would go to some thuggish brute. He wouldn't be able to bear that.

 

Unlike every other criminal in Remnant, Torchwick had class and it was plain to see. His white jacket did not have a single speck of dust on it and his gray scarf was stylishly wrapped around his neck. His black bowler hat was perfectly in place and the orange hair underneath it nearly combed.

 

Oh yes, he made it look good.

 

It was especially hard considering everything around him was so... drab.

 

Junior's thugs were never going to win any competence awards, but he'd take them any day over the White Fang Grunts he had working for him at the moment. The fashion-challenged fanatics shot him dirty looks at every turn. Of course, they did. They looked down on him for being a so-called "common criminal."

 

That was the problem when working with people who actually believed the stuff that came out of their mouths. They had their noses so stuck up in their own asses that they hadn't caught on to the fact that someone was giving orders around here and it wasn't them anymore.

 

Morons.

 

Then there was the warehouse. To be fair, it wasn't the first drab warehouse he had worked in. However, all those other times he had cared about the cargo inside. This time, it was less about making money and more about making sure all his body parts stayed at safe temperatures.

 

Torchwick sighed. Oh, the things he had to put up with.

 

"Come on, people. Move it!" He said, slapping his hands together. "All these poor Pokemon aren't going to free themselves."

 

The heavy sarcasm in his voice earned him another round of glares from the White Fang members loading the crates into the truck. However, they did speed up their pace. There had been a couple of annoyingly close calls with the police during the past month.

 

With speed born out of fear of the police and spite for their boss, the truck was fully loaded in less than an hour.

 

It was a shame. Had they all taken a little more time to do things, they would have noticed a crack in one of the crates.

 

Four hours later, a single Poke Ball fell off the truck and tumbled down a hill.

 

For a moment, there was a dreadful silence as the Poke Ball shook on the ground, as though the Pokemon in the forest could sense what was inside it. The silence shattered as the Poke Ball exploded, torn apart from the inside.

 

The freed Pokemon roared.

 

xXx

A Girl from Patch Island - End

xXx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the first chapter down. Kudos to all of you who can guess the identity of the thief. 
> 
> Next Time! Ruby goes to Mistral and tries to find Yang. Meanwhile, something dangerous is about start! 
> 
> Expect the next chapter in two weeks.


	6. Chapter 2: I'm Undefeatable!

  **Disclaimer** : I don't own RWBY or Pokemon. 

 

 

 

 

xXx

 

Chapter 2: I'm Undefeatable!

 

xXx

 

While Ruby had rarely stopped to think about it, there were many advantages to being a Gym Leader's daughter.

 

For example, she had never really needed to take Crescent Rose to a Pokemon Center.

 

Her dad's job required him to battle against any Trainer with enough Badges. In order to keep his Pokemon in good health, the Gym was equipped with a healing machine provided by the League. Additionally, a Nurse Joy visited once a week to perform a check-up on his Pokemon. Ruby had often taken advantage of the opportunity to have her check Crescent Rose as well.

 

It was all very convenient.

 

As a consequence, she was wholly unprepared for the sheer number of people inside Mistral City's Pokemon Center.

 

The place was packed. There was no other word for it. Humans and Pokemon walked around and formed impossibly long lines that made it all the way outside the Pokemon Center.

 

It made Ruby glad she had put Crescent Rose back in her Poke Ball before going in. With the place so full, her blades could have accidentally hurt someone.

 

Of course, that still left her with one problem.

 

"Hey!" Ruby tried to ask a random Trainer for help but the person just kept on walking, unable to hear her over the noise around them.

 

"Excuse me," she tried again. "I just need some-"

 

A group of rushing nurses bumped into her from behind, sending her spinning to the floor.

 

"Help," Ruby finished from the ground, dizzy. "Why are there so many people here?"

 

"Well, it _is_ a Pokemon Center," said someone behind her. Ruby blinked and turned to see a blond boy with a backpack offering her a hand. "Kind of a required stop for every visiting Trainer."

 

"Oh," Ruby said, taking the guy's hand. "Thanks."

 

"No problem," the blond said with a smile as he helped her up. "Name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it."

 

"Do they?" Ruby couldn't help but ask.

 

It was almost fascinating to watch the way in which easy confidence crumbled into nervous hesitation at her words. Her sister would have pounced on the moment. Ruby just felt kind of guilty.

 

"T-they will... eventually... you'll see... My mother always said... I'm really not making a good first impression here, am I?" Jaune asked with a helpless look on his face.

 

Ruby hid a snort behind her hands. She didn't want to laugh at the person who just helped her. That'd just be mean.

 

Even if it was a little funny.

 

"Just a little," Ruby said, holding up her thumb and index fingers close together.

 

"Just a little?" Jaune asked, a self-deprecating smile tugging at his lips.

 

"Just a little," Ruby repeated with a smile of her own. "I mean, you did help me. Thanks for that again by the way. My name is Ruby and I was looking for-"

 

Her stomach chose that moment to make itself known, reminding her that she hadn't eaten anything since the morning. This time, it was Ruby's turn to blush as she held a hand over her stomach.

 

"I was looking for a place to eat," she amended.

 

"I figured," Jaune said, fighting a smile. "No problem. I know just the place."

 

xXx

 

There was a cafeteria in the Pokemon Center, but just like the rest of the place, it was full.

 

Instead, Jaune took Ruby to a small cafe about three blocks away. The place was not easy to notice. There was no sign outside and the entrance was small. Ruby was certain she would have missed it entirely had she been alone.

 

Which would have been a great shame because their chocolate chip cookies were _amazing!_

 

Plus, they had strawberry milkshakes!

 

"Like I was saying," Ruby said while munching on a cookie. "I was looking for a room in the Pokemon Center, but I couldn't even find the right line with all those people there."

 

"Well, it is Contest Season and Mistral has the biggest Contest Hall in the region," Jaune explained. "Lots of Trainers come around this time of the year."

 

"Oh." Ruby hadn't known that. "That's bad, isn't it?"

 

Jaune nodded. "Yep, I'm guessing you're a couple of days too late to find an empty room."

 

Ruby frowned. She had been in a hurry to see her sister again so she had not really bothered researching what was going on in Mistral. Plus, Contests were not something that interested her to begin with.

 

Wait, why hadn't Yang told her anything about it? She had been in Mistral for over a week! She should have known.

 

For the matter, why hadn't Yang offered to let her room with her?

 

...

 

This was like Trainer School's Summer Trip all over again, wasn't it?

 

"You could try looking for a room in a hotel, but those are probably full by this point. Contest Season can get pretty brutal... or so my sister tells me," Jaune went on, ignorant of the thoughts running through Ruby's head.

 

"Must be nice having a sister who tells you stuff," Ruby grumbled under her breath, biting her next cookie with more force than was required.

 

Stupid Yang.

 

"What was that?"

 

"Nothing," Ruby replied before a thought occurred to her. "Wait, are you here for the Contests?"

 

Jaune shook his head. "No, I just had some things to do in Mistral, but that's over." For some reason, he looked sad after saying that. "I am leaving the city today. My flight leaves..."

 

Jaune trailed off, a pensive look on his face. "You said you were looking for a room, right?"

 

Ruby was not quite sure where he was going with the question but nodded anyway.

 

"Yeah, I came to watch my sister's Gym match. If she wins, she'll have all eight Badges and be able to participate in the Vytal Conference! It's going to be great!" Ruby couldn't help but smile as she talked about her older sister.

 

Something odd passed over Jaune's face but it was gone so quickly Ruby dismissed it as a trick of the light. The blond reached into one of his pockets and took out a keycard.

 

"Here," he said, holding it out for her. "That's the keycard to my room in the Pokemon Center."

 

Ruby blinked. "Wait, what?"

 

"I was on my way to the reception desk to leave it there when I saw you fall," Jaune said. "I don't really have anything to do here anymore. You can use the room. I already have all my stuff in my backpack."

 

"Is... is that allowed?" Ruby asked, tilting her head.

 

It really didn't sound like it.

 

A nervous laugh escaped Jaune's mouth. "Well, it is not not allowed," he said, raising a finger. "It's not common, but it does happen... or so one of my sisters tells me. You just need to take the keycard to Nurse Joy and have the room registration changed to your name."

 

Ruby frowned. On one hand, it felt a bit like cutting in line. No, it was exactly like cutting in line. On the other hand, if Jaune was right, her other choices were camping in the park or trying to convince Yang to let her stay wherever she was staying...

 

Ruby took the keycard.

 

"Is this okay?" She suddenly asked.

 

"I'm not talking about the card," Ruby added, seeing Jaune about to open his mouth.

 

It hadn't even been an hour since he helped her in the Pokemon Center and here they were, eating cookies and talking like friends. Had Yang been there, she would have been surprised to see her sister being so open with someone she just met.

 

There was just something really... un-threatening about Jaune.

 

"I mean, I just met you," Ruby noted. "Why are you going out of your way to help me?"

 

"My mother always said strangers are just friends you haven't met yet," Jaune replied, somehow managing to say something so cheesy with the same certainty of someone stating the sky was blue.

 

He shrugged. "This is the least I could for a friend."

 

Like that, Ruby Rose met Jaune Arc and made her first real friend during her journey. It was the first of many encounters, one which would have repercussions, both great and terrible, in their futures.

 

However, that is a story for another time.

 

xXx

 

Ruby and Jaune parted ways soon after leaving the coffee shop. Ruby had to get a room and look for her sister, and Jaune had to take an airship to Vale.

 

For some reason, he had looked a little green after mentioning that.

 

Originally, Ruby had planned on going to the Pokemon Center right away, but Jaune had suggested she wait a few hours. Remembering the long lines, Ruby headed to the Gym instead.

 

On her way there, Ruby had tried calling Yang using her Pokedex, but her sister had not answered.

 

She was soon about to find out why.

 

Mistral had been without a Gym Leader for a long time, and it showed. While most new Gyms had highly distinctive architecture that reflected the Gym Leader in some way, this one was fairly standard, just a large block-like building painted in Mistral's trademark blue and white. Pyrrha Nikos had the option to have a new Gym built, but she had chosen to have the old one renovated instead.

 

"Excuse me?" Ruby said after she entered the gym and approached the receptionist. "I'm looking for my sister. Her name is Yang Xiao Long, and she is scheduled to have a match here today."

 

The receptionist lifted her gaze from her desk and looked at her over red-rimmed glasses. "Ah yes, Miss Xiao Long. Her challenge was scheduled at 3:00 PM. That would make you Ruby Rose then?"

 

"Ah, yes," Ruby replied a bit taken back. She had not expected to be recognized so easily. While her father only took challenges from Trainers who had more than four Badges, he had told her most Gyms had to deal with a lot of challengers per day, most of which were not even good enough to get past the Gym Puzzles.

 

"Gym Leader Nikos is still new to her position. Until she trains more lower-levelled teams, she can only accept challengers with seven Badges. There are not many of those," the receptionist said, accurately guessing Ruby's thoughts. "Besides, your sister gave me a description of you. She was certain you would come."

 

"Does that mean I can go in?" Ruby asked with a big smile on her face.

 

"No." 

 

Ruby's smile faded.

 

"I regret to inform you that neither your sister nor Gym Leader Nikos is in the city at the moment," the receptionist said, adjusting her glasses.

 

"Wait, what? What happened? Are they okay?" Ruby asked, leaning over the desk.

 

"Yes, they were perfectly fine when they left. Gym Leader Nikos left on a job for the League and your sister volunteered to help her."

 

"What type of job?" The receptionist's eyebrow twitched ever-so-slightly. "Is it dangerous?"

 

"Oh, it is perfectly safe," the receptionist said. "It is all because a Trainer reported being attacked by a wild Slakoth."

 

Ruby blinked. "A Slakoth?" She asked, not quite sure she had heard right.

 

There were plenty of dangerous Pokemon out there, but Slakoth were not one of them.

 

Compared to many Pokemon, they were downright docile. Slakoth were cute, little Pokemon that slept more hours per day than even the laziest Abra!

 

"A Slakoth," the receptionist repeated, nodding in a way that told Ruby she shared her thoughts on the matter. "Normally, it would have been dismissed but the police soon got similar reports from visiting trainers. The local Ranger was notified of the problem and sent to deal with it. That should have been all, but... it evolved."

 

Ruby winced. Vigoroth were a whole different problem. They were fast, agile, and prone to wild rampages. A sudden evolution added on top of that and...

 

"Is the Ranger okay?" she asked.

 

"He managed to get away," the receptionist answered. "However, he suffered more than a few injuries which meant the problem fell to Gym Leader Nikos. When Miss Xiao Long heard about it, she volunteered to help."

 

Ruby nodded. That made sense. A wild Vigoroth sounded like the type of thing her sister would be interested in.

 

"Oh, before I forget," the receptionist said, reaching under her desk and taking out an envelope. "Your sister left this letter for you."

 

"Thanks," Ruby said, taking the letter. "Do you know when they will be back?"

 

"It depends on how quickly they find the Pokemon. It could be later today or tomorrow," the receptionist replied. "In any case, their Gym Match has already been postponed. I advise you to find a place to sleep for the night. There is nothing you can do here right now."

 

"I guess so," Ruby said, frowning. She did not really like it, but it didn't seem like there was much else she could do for now. After thanking the receptionist again, she headed for the door.

 

"Do not worry," the receptionist said before Ruby left. "A Wild Vigoroth is a simple matter. They will both be perfectly fine."

 

xXx

 

As it turned out, Yang was perfectly fine.

 

 

 

It was a good day, great even! After all, how often did one get a chance to team-up with a Gym Leader? Yang smiled as she looked at her side. A tall redhead with her hair tied in a ponytail was looking at a holographic map of the area provided by her PokeNav.

 

"How much further along, Pyrrha?" Yang asked, crossing her hands behind her neck.

 

The two were in the forests of Mistral and had long since left the main path. The dense canopy above them ensured not much sunlight reached the ground. As a consequence, the vegetation at ground level was scarce, making the forest easy to walk on.

 

"It is not too far now," Pyrrha said, averting her gaze from the map to look at Yang. "The ranger made contact with the wild Vigoroth about two hundred yards from here."

 

Yang grinned. "Perfect."

 

"I am sorry you had to come along," Pyrrha added, an apologetic look on her face. "I imagine it must be frustrating to have our match postponed."

 

"Hey, it's not like you forced me to come along or anything. I volunteered, remember?" Yang said, fighting the urge to sigh. Honestly, she liked Pyrrha. She really did. She had to be her favorite Gym Leader after her father.

 

Yang just really wished Pyrrha would stop apologizing. She had done it three times before leaving Mistral. Four times while they were on the main road and two after leaving it. It was as if she saw Yang tagging along as some sort of huge failing on her part. Nevermind that it had been the ranger who failed to do his job.

 

"Besides, it's not like I'm not getting anything out of this," Yang added. She had asked, and Pyrrha had agreed to give her first dibs when it came to capturing the wild Pokemon.

 

Vigoroth was just the type of Pokemon she liked. They hit hard and had energy to spare. When she had been in Shade, she had tried looking for one, but the jungle was dense, and Vigoroth were not known to stay in one place. The only thing she had found had been wild Slakoth sleeping on trees.

 

Yang had confidence in her skills, but training a Slakoth was not something she had the patience for. She already had enough trouble with the Pokemon Port had forced on her as it was.

 

"I am glad you are being so positive about it, not many Trainers would be"

 

"Hey, the way I see it, I get a good warm-up before our match plus a new Pokemon. A win-win all around," Yang said, cracking her knuckles. "Now, let's find that Vigoroth so I can kick its ass."

 

Pyrrha smiled. "Very well, let's... what is that?"

 

Yang followed Pyrrha's gaze. It was a fallen tree about a dozen yards away. Pyrrha hurried towards it with Yang following behind her.

 

Once they reached it, Yang let out an impressed whistle.

 

It was a big tree and its fall had definitively not been gentle or natural. The bottom part of the tree was badly broken as though it had been struck with great force. There were broken branches from other trees around it. It had taken them down on its way to the ground.

 

"Think the Vigoroth did that?" Yang asked. It was not unheard of for Vigoroth to do a lot of damage to the environment during their rampages.

 

"Almost definitely," Pyrrha replied. "It's just that..."

 

"What?" Yang asked.

 

"Where is the tree stump?" Pyrrha asked, looking around. "Where are the roots?"

 

Yang blinked and looked around. Pyrrha was right. There was no stump around. That didn't make much sense... unless the tree had been thrown from very far away.

 

"Follow behind me. Have a Pokemon ready in hand," Pyrrha said, piercing green eyes now looking warily at the forest. Yang found herself following her orders. The slightly awkward, apologetic girl from before was gone and in her place was the youngest Gym Leader in Remnant.

 

Yang kept her grip tight on Ember Celica's Poke Ball as the two went deeper into the forest.

 

She felt it before she saw it.

 

Without warning, Yang took off dashing. Pyrrha must have felt it as well because the redheaded had taken off just an instant before she had. The coordinates and any sense of subtlety were discarded in favor of a sheer sense of _knowing_.

 

It was close. Yang somehow knew that to be true. She rushed through the forest, paying little mind to the fallen trees she passed along the way.

 

It was close. It was angry and it was...

 

"What the hell happened here?" Yang was the first to speak, her gaze sweeping over their surroundings.

 

All the trees in the area had been torn down as if a tornado had suddenly manifested in just that spot then disappeared just as quickly.

 

"It doesn't make any sense," Pyrrha said, examining the area. Although they had run all the way there, the redhead was not sweating at all. "Vigoroth are prone to rampages but a recently evolved one should not be able to do this much in such a short amount of time."

 

"Well, at least we know where that tree came from now, don't we?" Yang tried to lighten the mood but her heart wasn't in it. She wasn't nervous about the power of the Pokemon they were looking for or the destruction done to the forest.

 

She was nervous because the place felt _wrong_ in a way she couldn't quite explain. That was what the feeling earlier had been. Something was deeply wrong in the forest.

 

Pyrrha looked at Yang as if finally noticing the blonde had followed her. "You felt it too," she stated, her green eyes peering into her lilac ones.

 

Yang opened her mouth to answer. Whatever words she wanted to say were lost as the feeling of wrongness grew closer and a loud roar echoed across the forest.

 

"Poke Balls. Now!" Pyrrha yelled at her. 

 

Less than a second later, it landed, crashing into the ground with all the force of a meteorite.

 

It was big.

 

It was angry.

 

It was not a Vigoroth.

 

Vigoroth were lean Pokemon covered in white fur. They were barely four feet tall on average and had long, thin arms which were capable of explosive power. They could move fast, hit hard, and easily navigate across forests and jungles.

 

The Pokemon that landed in front of them was a mountain of muscle. It was taller than even Yang. Its powerful arms were probably thicker than her entire body. It was covered in dark brown fur and had a pink snout.

 

It was Slaking, the final evolution of the Slakoth line.

 

With none of the usual laziness that characterized the species, the beast jumped towards them.

 

However, Yang was ready.

 

She had thrown her Poke Ball the moment Pyrrha had given the order.

 

"Ember Celica, **_Flare Blitz_**!" Yang yelled with all her strength as the Poke Ball touched the ground and Ember Celica appeared in a burst of light.

 

Ember Celica's form wreathed in flames rocketed straight for Slaking with all the force of a meteor. Slaking did not even try to dodge. The beast crashed against the fiery comet without concern for its safety.

 

The earth broke under their feet and dust scattered into the air.

 

The ensuing shockwave was enough to knock Yang off her feet, yet neither Pokemon was thrown back by the clash.

 

The two Pokemon grappled with each other, neither of them willing to back down even an inch.

 

Although about a foot smaller, Ember Celica was fully capable of matching Slaking in strength. She had just used a move known to damage the user, but she did not look overly hurt.

 

Yang smiled as she stood up. That was why she had chosen Ember as her Starter. When it came to Fire/Fighting types, Blaziken might have incredible speed and Infernape had unmatched agility, but Emboar?

 

Emboar was _tough_.

 

"Charge up!" Yang yelled.

 

Electricity crackled around Ember Celica. Yang had trained her until she had mastered the Electric-type move, Wild Charge. She was not in a good position to use it but it didn't matter.

 

This time, they just needed the electricity.

 

Sure enough, the Slaking flinched as the electric current traveled into its body, making it lose its hold on Ember Celica for a moment.

 

" **Hammer Arm** , now!"

 

Ember Celica was already on the move. The fire Pokemon shook off Slaking's grip and drove a glowing fist into its chest. As a Normal-Type Pokemon, Slaking was weak to Fighting-Type moves, and Yang fully expected the attack to do significant damage.

 

It didn't.

 

The massive Slaking was pushed back a few feet, but it showed no signs of being hurt. For a moment, Yang could swear she saw darkness surrounding the Pokemon.

 

Then it moved.

 

Ember Celica was unable to react as the massive beast slammed into her. The attack blew her away with enough force for her body to cut a trench several feet long across the ground as she passed by.

 

Ember Celica dimly heard her trainer calling for her as she tried to get up. Slaking was already on the move to attack the downed Pokemon.

 

"Heavy Slam!" Pyrrha's voice was heard low and clear. An instant later, the charging Slaking was intercepted with all the force of a moving train.

 

Pyrrha's Pokemon was even larger than Slaking. It was a titan with steel plated skin and three horns growing from his head. Even though she recognized the species, Yang found herself raising her Pokedex.

 

**Aggron. The Iron Armor Pokemon. It fiercely protects its territory from trespassers. When it comes to defense, few Pokemon can surpass it.**

 

"Follow it up with Iron Head!" Pyrrha commanded.

 

The Steel Pokemon nodded as he advanced on the Slaking, his three horns covered in a silvery glow. Iron Head was already a powerful Steel-Type move. When combined with the sharp and powerful horns of an Aggron, it became something few Pokemon could endure.

 

For the first time, something resembling self-preservation shone in Slaking's eyes as it saw those horns coming closer. With surprising speed for its size, Slaking rolled away, letting Aggron spear the ground instead.

 

The Steel Pokemon began to turn but Slaking was faster. With a crazed roar, it brought its powerful fists down against Aggron's back.

 

Aggron didn't even flinch.

 

"Iron Tail," Pyrrha ordered. Not even a second later, Aggron slammed its long tail into Slaking. The Pokemon's eyes grew wide as pain exploded in its chest. The tail blow sent its body sailing through the air.

 

Dimly, Slaking became aware of something casting a shadow on its form.

 

" **Heat Crash**!" Yang called out.

 

Had it been more aware of its surroundings, it would have noticed the moment Ember Celica recovered and seen Yang motioning her Pokemon to get in position.

 

It wasn't so he didn't.

 

A red-hot meteor crashed on top of Slaking. The ground under them exploded from the sheer force of the impact creating a deep crater. Dirt and rocks were scattered to the wind.

 

Amid all the devastation, Ember Celica stood up panting heavily and with more than a few bruises.

 

"Great job, Ember!" Yang said, giving her Pokemon thumbs up. The Pokemon returned the gesture with a big goofy grin on her face.

 

"No! Don't stop attacking!" The moment Pyrrha shouted, she felt it. The odd feeling of wrongness magnified to the point she was nearly suffocating.

 

She saw it then.

 

Slaking was slowly standing up and this time, there was no mistaking the darkness that surrounded its body like a cloak. Its muscles bulged in unnatural ways and its veins looked like they were about to burst. It opened its mouth and released a wild, crazed bellow.

 

It was still within Ember Celica's striking range.

 

It was still hurt.

 

It was still vulnerable.

 

Its wounds had not suddenly healed and its stamina had not been replenished. One more hit from Ember Celica. That was all it would take.

 

Yet Yang did not give the order, the words caught in her throat.

 

Yet Ember Celica found herself taking a step back instead as Slaking turned its wild eyes on her.

 

Slaking attacked.

 

In an instant, the large Pokemon lashed out with a wild swing. Instinct screamed at Yang to act. A part of her understood that she could not let Ember Celica get hit by that Pokemon right now.

 

"Return!" She yelled raising her Poke Ball.

 

The red light of the recovery system made it just in time. Slaking hit nothing but air as Ember Celica returned to her Poke Ball. Frustrated, its small black eyes locked on its nearest target.

 

Aggron.

 

He had neither the time nor the speed to dodge. His only choice was taking the attack head on. The Steel Pokemon braced himself as Slacking rushed at him. Its steps tore the ground. Its body was completely covered in darkness. Howling, it slammed its body against Aggron's natural armor.

 

The sound was as if a cannonball had been fired in the forest.

 

Aggron was blown back. Numerous cracks appeared on the Steel Pokemon's chest.

 

Slaking was not unscathed. Its shoulder was already swelling and would probably purple later on, but the beast showed no signs of stopping.

 

"We're leaving!" Yang had not even noticed when Pyrrha had moved right next to her. She gave a yelp of surprise when the redhead grabbed her arm and took off running.

 

"But we still have Pokemon," Yang said as Pyrrha lifted her Poke Ball and recalled Aggron.

 

"We need to think of a strategy first. Jump!" Pyrrha said and Yang did. The Gym Leader threw a Poke Ball to the ground and a massive Steelix materialized under them.

 

"And we can't think clearly with that thing around," Pyrrha said, grabbing hold of one of Steelix's spikes and motioning Yang to do the same.

 

Pyrrha was right.

 

After all, had she been thinking clearly, she wouldn't have made such a huge mistake

 

Evolved Pokemon were usually better than their unevolved counterparts in every single way. This held true for Steelix. The giant steel snake was a massive improvement on its previous form, Onyx.

 

A Steelix was an Onyx whose body had been tempered by pressure and heat. Its defense and offense were on an entirely different level.

 

The evolution only had one downside.

 

Speed.

 

The increase in density and size meant that, even with the additional strength gained by the evolution, a Steelix would always be slower on average than an Onyx.

 

In other words, it was simply not a good Pokemon for running away.

 

Sure enough, Pyrrha felt her body lurch forward as her Steelix stopped.

 

She looked back and felt her heart drop.

 

Slaking was holding Steelix by its tail. Its feet were entrenched in the ground, stopping the steel snake from getting away.

 

Their eyes met and Pyrrha understood what was about to happen.

 

Slaking roared as it grabbed hold of Steelix with all its strength and _pulled_. Its body spun in place like an Olympic disc thrower, dragging the Steelix along. Yang and Pyrrha could do nothing but hold on.

 

Then Yang was flying, her grip lost. The ground became distant and blue sky surrounded her. It took her about a second to realize what had happened.

 

Slaking had tossed Steelix into the air and them along with it.

 

A flash of red indicated Pyrrha had put Steelix back in her Poke Ball. Yang turned to see the redhead's outstretched arm, and she immediately reached out to grab it. The green canopy of the forest rushed towards them.

 

Then there was darkness.

 

xXx

 

_Hey Rubs,_

 

_If you're reading this, I'm still out there kicking ass with Pyrrha... yeah, sorry about leaving you alone in Mistral. I hope you made some reservations ahead of time because you're really going to have a hard time finding a place to stay there._

 

_If not, look on the bright side! You know how to fend for yourself thanks to that Summer Camp!_

 

_Anyway, that's not what I wanted to tell you. You probably don't know this yet, but every Pokedex has a special tracking code assigned to it. You can find yours by looking under the battery. It has a lot of boring uses, but here's the important part. You can register tracking codes from other Pokedexes in yours. The Pokedex can show you the exact location of another Pokedex Holder as long as you have their code._

 

_I'm not saying it's okay for you to venture into the forests of Mistral alone, but I am saying my tracking code is written on the back of this letter._

 

_Have fun with that!_

 

xXx

 

Chapter 2 - End

 

xXx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Wild Jaune Appears! 
> 
> And vanishes! 
> 
> Don't worry Jaune fans, he will be back in about two chapters. Meanwhile, the rest of the cast has a big problem to deal with. How will they get out of this? 
> 
> Find out next time in Silver Moon, Golden Sun!
> 
> Expect the next chapter in three weeks.


	7. Ready, Go!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 xXx

Chapter 3: Ready, Go!  

xXx

 

Yang opened her eyes.

The first thing she noticed was the rock ceiling with stalactites hanging from it. As awareness started returning to her, she felt the cold, hard ground under her body.

Yang put two and two together quickly enough. She was in a cave.

She blinked a couple of times.

What was she doing in a cave?

"You're awake. Good. I was beginning to worry," a voice said from somewhere outside her field of view. It was Pyrrha's voice.

Right, the local ranger had gotten hurt and she had volunteered to help Pyrrha with the... Vigoroth.

At once the memories rushed through her mind. Yang quickly tried to get up but her motions were cut off by a flash of pain. The blonde couldn't stop the gasp that came out of her lips.

"Easy there," Pyrrha said as she moved to her side and held her down. "You are hurt. Skarmory managed to catch you before you hit the ground, but you still hit some branches pretty hard."

As she spoke, Pyrrha nodded to the side. Yang followed her gaze, tentatively at first but with more confidence once she ascertained her neck was a relatively bruise-free zone. A large bird with skin and feathers made entirely out of steel stood with his back to them at the entrance of the cave.

Yang blinked again.

So that was how Pyrrha had saved them back then.

"He's keeping watch for now," Pyrrha told Yang. "I doubt that thing is capable of stealth, but it is better to be safe than sorry."

"Yeah, I was actually about to ask you about that," Yang said, wishing she could at least sit in order to talk face-to-face with the redhead. "Pyrrha, what was that thing? I know Slaking are supposed to be strong but that was just not normal."

Strange did not even begin to cover it.

Slaking were an impressive species. When it came to Normal-Type Pokemon, they were probably at the top. However, there was a reason why barely anyone bothered to use them in competitive battling, preferring instead to give an Everstone to their Vigoroth.

Slaking were lazy.

They were blessed with insanely tough and strong bodies, yet they were held back by a level of laziness that could only be described as genetic.

With the right training, a Snorlax could become a juggernaut. The same did not hold true for a Slaking. Trainers who tried to use a Slaking in official competitions were often disqualified when the lazy Pokemon fell asleep in the middle of the match.

Nothing could stop a Slaking from slacking around, not even enemy Pokemon. No amount of training or discipline could change that.

Apparently, no one had told this particular Slaking that.

No.

Yang shook her head. This went beyond the Pokemon's aggressiveness. She had seen her fair share of angry Pokemon and this wasn't it. That thing had simply...

"It felt wrong," Yang said. "I've never felt like that around a Pokemon before. A Dark Pulse feels more positive than that thing."

"I..." Pyrrha paused and averted her gaze from Yang. "I am not sure. Like you, I have never really encountered a Pokemon like that before."

Yang narrowed her eyes. She was very good at spotting lies and Pyrrha was far from being the best liar she had ever met.

Yang was about to press her for more information when Pyrrha started talking again.

"I already called the Gym and the Pokemon Center to warn them," she said. "It's not safe for Trainers to venture into the woods while that Slaking is out there. Once you are feeling better, I'll have Skarmory take you to the city."

Yang opened her mouth to object to that last sentence when the full impact of the first two hit her like a train.

"Ruby," Yang breathed out the word.

Pyrrha barely had the time to hold her down.

"What are you doing?" The redhead asked. "You can't stand yet. You are hurt."

"You don't get it!" Yang said, struggling against Pyrrha but her grip was like iron. "Ruby. My sister. I left her my tracking code!

It was then Yang noticed a familiar weight was missing.

"My Pokedex," Yang said, patting her holder and finding it empty. Her face grew pale. "Did you take it? Please, tell me you took it."

Pyrrha could only shake her head. "I did not. It must have fallen when were in the air."

"No." The full weight of Pyrrha's words hit Yang. "Not good. Ruby is going to be tracking that Pokedex. She's going to come here while that thing is out there! She's probably in the forest already!"

She should have never left her that letter.

She thought it would be fun, a chance for Ruby to get her feet wet under mostly controlled circumstances.

That had been before everything went to hell.

"Please," Yang said, her purple eyes beseeching. "You have to let me look for her."

She couldn't fail Ruby.

Not again.

Green eyes looked at her impassively. After what felt like an eternity to Yang, Pyrrha loosened her grip.

"We'll need to come up with a plan to face it," Pyrrha said. A smile bloomed on Yang's face.

"Actually, I have a pretty good idea of what Pokemon to use this time," Yang said as she began to stand up. She was bruised all over, but a little pain was nothing if she could help Ruby.

"I am all ears," Pyrrha said, as she moved to help Yang. "And for what it is worth, I hope my message arrived before she left the city."

xXx

Ruby was in the forest. 

It had taken some creative button mashing but she had finally figured out how you were supposed to enter Pokedex Tracking Codes. It was a really cool function. The screen of her Pokedex now showed her a map of the region that she could zoom in and out at will. She could even switch it to a holographic 3D display.

Pokedexes were awesome.

Useful too. Ruby could already think of several ways in which this particular function could be used. It helped Pokedex Holders keep track of each other. Knowing there was a friendly face in town always helped. Beyond that, it was bound to be useful for rescue teams looking for Pokedex Holders who had suffered some type of accident in the wilderness.

If only she could find Yang with it.

"Can you see them, Crescent Rose?" Ruby asked the Scyther at her side.

"'ther," the Pokemon replied, shaking her head.

Ruby sighed. According to the map, Yang should be really close, but there weren't any fires or patrol cars. Not even the signs of a recent Pokemon battle.

As a matter of fact, the forest was strangely quiet.

"This is weird," she said.

"Scyther," Crescent Rose said, nodding her head in agreement.

"Yeah, we haven't found a single wild Pokemon so far," Ruby said.

Meeting Pokemon in the wild was inevitable. For every ten Pokemon out there, there was at least one that was curious enough about humans to not bother hiding from them. Before airships and trains, it had been necessary for every person who traveled from town to town to have at least one Pokemon for protection.

Ruby had seen plenty of Pokemon during her trip to Beacon. She had met more while traveling to Vale. In Patch, you could even find wild Pokemon in the streets.

She had yet to see a single Pokemon since leaving Mistral.

It didn't make any sense.

The idea that there weren't any Pokemon in the forest was discarded almost instantly. There were always Pokemon out there. Much like the sun going up every morning, that was simply how things worked.

The other option was that the Pokemon had been captured by the trainers that passed by, but that also didn't make much sense. She was pretty sure she'd have seen at least some Bidoof around.

No one ever wanted Bidoof for some reason.

The only other option left was that there Pokemon in the forest, and she couldn't see them because they didn't want to be seen, which made her wonder just why were they hiding.

"Are you sure you can't see anything?" She asked Crescent Rose.

"Scyther!" The Pokemon said, looking offended all of sudden.

"Yes, I know you don't have Compound Eyes," Ruby said. Inwardly, she winced. She had pushed the Eye button.

"Scy'," The Pokemon said, looking a little gloomy.

"Crescent Rose, you know you are my baby," Ruby said, drawing the Pokemon into a one-armed hug. "I'd never replace you with anyone, let alone a Butterfree."

It'd be silly.

Everyone knew Scythers were the best and Crescent Rose was in like... the top percentage of Scythers!

"Scyther," Crescent Rose said, leaning into Ruby.

"That's right," Ruby said right before blinking as she spotted something glinting in the ground. "Wait, what's that?"

She let go of Crescent Rose and walked up to a tree. There was something next to its roots.

A Pokedex.

Ruby knelt down to pick it up. It was yellow and of an older model than hers. She recognized it instantly.

It was Yang's Pokedex.

It was at that moment she felt the ground tremble as something landed behind her.

Ruby turned around.

"Oh," she said.

So that was why all the other Pokemon were hiding.

Crescent Rose barely had time to pick Ruby and carry her out of the way before Slaking's massive fist came down on them.

"Good job!" Ruby said as Crescent Rose put her down a few yards away. Pokedex Holder and Pokemon fixed their gazes on their foe. Crescent Rose moved in front of Ruby, her scythes raised and ready to attack at Ruby's command.

However, Ruby did not give any command. The girl just frowned.

"You're hurt," she said, not to her partner but to the wild Pokemon.

She was right. While Slaking still cut an intimidating figure, it was far from unscathed. The Pokemon had burns and bruises all over its body. However, most notable of all was its shoulder. The skin there was purpled and swollen.

"It's okay. We're not going to hurt you," Ruby said, raising her arms and moving in front of Crescent Rose. "We're not going to try to capture you. I have some potions in my pack. You look like you could use them, and we should probably get a Nurse Joy to take a look at you."

In reply, Slaking roared, its massive fists beating against its chest

Crescent Rose quickly moved in front of Ruby again as the wild Pokemon began charging.

"Okay, so that's the mood we're going for," Ruby muttered under her breath. "Crescent Rose, Quick Attack!"

The green Pokemon nodded as she rushed towards the massive Slaking with lightning speed. In less than a second, she was already in striking range.

"Now, switch to False Swipe!"

Ruby's command came right on time as Scyther lowered the power of her strike. The order had no doubt been given thinking of Slaking's injured state.

They should not have bothered.

Crescent Rose's scythe made contact with Slaking's exposed chest.

The attack barely left a scratch.

Slaking looked down at Scyther and lifted its arm to attack.

"Swords Dance!" Ruby commanded.

Many people did not understand what Swords Dance truly was. The misconception started with the name, specifically the dance part of it. For most, Swords Dance was a move in which the Pokemon performed a dance and raised its attack power as a result. Thus, it was a dance that raised the Pokemon's power.

That was wrong.

Swords Dance was not a dance.

Swords Dance was a state of mind.

While in that state a Pokemon was able to put all its focus on the battle. No movement was wasted. No openings were missed. A Pokemon was thus able to accurately strike at its opponent's weak spots with brutal efficiency. The dance was merely the most common way in which a Pokemon could gain the necessary focus to enter that mindset.

A Pokemon with the right training could skip the dance entirely.

Crescent Rose had the right training.

The Pokemon saw Slaking's fist coming down at her in slow motion. With buzzing wings, she spun to the side, letting the blow miss her by an inch.

"Aerial Ace!"

Crescent Rose let the momentum of her spin guide her, her blades lashing out in mid-air and striking at Slaking's unprotected side.

Two cuts appeared on its skin.

The pain made the Pokemon turn to the side and punch with his other fist, but Crescent Rose flew backwards and out of its range with casual ease.

"No, wait! Don't use that arm! You're going to hurt yourself more," Ruby shouted to the Slaking. In its attempt to strike Crescent Rose, the wild Slaking had slammed its wounded arm into the ground. If the Pokemon kept attacking recklessly it could do serious damage to itself, and Ruby would rather avoid that if possible.

Slaking turned its wild, crazed eyes on Ruby. A moment that felt like an eternity but was barely second passed as the same realization hit all three.

Slaking rushed towards Ruby.

In an instant, Crescent Rose flew past Slaking, scooped Ruby in her arms, and flew, an amazing feat considering her arms were blades.

Crescent Rose's quick actions saved her trainer's life as Slaking's body bulldozed through the empty space where Ruby had been less than a second ago.

However, it didn't matter. Slaking had already realized one fundamental truth.

The wild Pokemon roared as it wrapped its arms around a tree and _pulled_. Its muscles bulged dangerously as it literally ripped the tree from the ground. The Pokemon looked at its flying foes and took aim, hoisting the tree over its shoulder.

Yes, Slaking had already realized it. Crescent Rose was a fast and speedy fighter he could not easily hit.

Ruby Rose was not.

Yelling, Slaking threw the tree at them like a javelin.

Under normal circumstances, Crescent Rose would have been able to cut it in half. With Ruby in her arms, her options were far more limited. The Pokemon flew to the side, barely managing to get out of the way.

Slaking jumped.

"Up"! yelled Ruby as Slaking launched itself at them like a cannonball. Crescent Rose's wings beat furiously as the Pokemon followed her trainer's order, flying higher and higher.

Slaking extended its long arms as he reached the zenith of its jump.

Its fingers missed them by mere inches.

Slaking started to fall down as Ruby and Crescent Rose continued to fly higher.

"Crescent Rose," Ruby said, frowning, "move above the clouds. Slaking won't see us there. We'll look for a safe place to land later."

Finding Yang was going to be a lot more difficult than she had thought.

xXx

People were already using Pokemon as means of transportation long before Poke Balls were invented. Many Pokemon could travel much faster than humans and carry a lot more weight. Using their help was simply common sense.

There were records of ancients pirates using Gyarados to pull their ships through storms. Mailmen had once taken advantage of Dodrio's insane speed and rode them to deliver mail from town to town.

Then there were flying Pokemon.

A Pidgeot could fly at twice the speed of sound and was strong enough to carry a passenger on its back. A trainer who was good enough to earn the friendship of one and had the courage to fly on its back will never need to buy plane tickets.

However, not all flying Pokemon were suited for the role of carrying passengers. A simple Starly was just not capable of carrying a human on its back. There were also cases of flying Pokemon that were strong enough to carry a human but couldn't stay in the air for long periods of time.

Scyther belonged to the latter group.

 

Crescent Rose was more than strong enough to carry Ruby. The young girl didn't even weigh that much. The problem lay elsewhere. Crescent Rose's body shape was simply not aerodynamic enough to stay in the air for long periods of time.

Thus, while Crescent Rose would like nothing more than to fly all the way back to the city, leave Ruby there, and then return to the forest to slash the brute that had dared to raise its hand against her Trainer, that option was simply not in the cards.

Besides, her trainer didn't want to.

She had asked.

"I think that's a good spot," Ruby told her, pointing to a small clearing below them.

Crescent Rose nodded and begun descending. Her wings allowed her great ease when it came to maneuvering in small spaces. Unlike other flying Pokemon, she could fly backward or sideways as she pleased. She could even hover on the spot so they did not really need to be picky when it came to choosing a landing spot but her trainer was considerate like that.

The two had managed to lose Slaking after fleeing above the clouds and were now a few miles away from where they had encountered him. Hopefully, they would not run into it so easily this time.

"Alright," Ruby said, jumping to the ground once Crescent Rose reached a low enough altitude. "Crescent Rose, we need to figure out what to do."

"Scyther?" Crescent Rose offered.

Ruby gave her a look. "No, we are not returning to Mistral so you can leave me there. We need to find Yang and the Gym Leader and figure out what to do about Slaking. Then we can return to Mistral."

Ruby held up Yang's Pokedex which she had picked up before Slaking attacked.

"This is Yang's," Ruby said, a note of worry in her voice. "She would have never left her Pokedex just lying around in some strange place."

"Scy?"

Crescent Rose did not have eyebrows to raise, but the look on her face was probably the closest approximation of the gesture a Scyther was capable of.

"Yes, but she was drunk that time," Ruby said, raising her arms. It had all been Uncle Qrow's fault really. Their dad had not been happy with him... or Yang for the matter.

"Anyway," Ruby said as she started pacing. "I think I know wh-whoah!"

Ruby yelped as she stepped on a patch of bulky, soft ground near one of the trees.

Hissing bulky, soft ground.

"Wait, what?" Ruby said, as she quickly stepped back from the now rising ground which wasn't ground at all.

Yang's Pokedex beeped before announcing what she was already starting to realize.

**Seviper, the Fang Snake Pokemon. Its sword-like tail slashes its foes and poisons them. It hides in tall grass and attacks unaware prey with its venomous fangs.**

Covering his body with mud and lying still on the forest floor was apparently another way in which Seviper hid as Ruby was finding out. The mud probably helped him mask his scent.

The snake Pokemon was about eight feet long. Though his body was covered in mud, Ruby could see glimpses of his black scales and hexagonal yellow markings. Two long red fangs grew from his mouth and the tip of his tail was a red blade.

A really sharp, utterly gorgeous red blade.

Ruby noticed stuff.

"Wait," Ruby said, holding her hands up. "I get you're angry because I just stepped on you, and normally I'd love to have a Pokemon battle with you because your tail is just gorgeous, but we really need to stay quiet right now."

Her words were of no use. Seviper was already coiling his body like a spring, his head raised and ready to strike. The Pokemon had already been on edge due to Slaking's presence in the forest. He was not going to listen to reason.

"Crescent Rose, do it," Ruby said just as Seviper launched himself at them, fangs glowing purple.

Crescent Rose's blades flashed as she struck Seviper with full power, sending the Pokemon flying towards a tree. If Seviper hit that tree, there would no doubt be a lot of noise, and that noise could attract Slaking.

Ruby couldn't allow that.

The young Trainer threw a Quick Ball before she knew what she was doing. The blue and yellow Poke Ball flew through the air and struck Seviper, enveloping him in a soft red light as he was dragged inside.

The Poke Ball shook once. Then twice. Then thrice.

A soft beep reached Ruby's ears.

"...did we just catch a Pokemon?" Ruby asked Crescent Rose after a moment of silence.

The Pokemon looked just as confused as she was. Ruby and Crescent Rose stared at each other blankly for a moment before their gazes turned to the Poke Ball on the ground.

"We caught our first Pokemon!" Ruby yelled, leaping to hug Crescent Rose.

"Scyther!" Crescent Rose cried out, raising its blades happily as Ruby wrapped her arms around her. Pokemon and human cheered before remembering they were trying not to be loud.

"We caught a Pokemon!" Ruby repeated in a lower voice after letting go of Crescent Rose. She bent down to pick up the Poke Ball and took out her Pokedex to look up Seviper's data.

Ruby smiled.

"And I have a plan."

xXx

What were the odds of different people randomly stumbling upon the same Pokemon in an area best measured in square miles? Professional researchers had to tag Pokemon in order to accurately track them so how was it possible for the two groups that had entered the forest to have encountered the same Slaking?

According to experts, the odds were about one in eight thousand, one-hundred, and ninety-two.

Now, Pyrrha and Yang had known its whereabouts beforehand and had been deliberately looking for it. They had knowingly entered its territory.

However, Ruby had not been tracking that Pokemon.

She had been tracking Yang's Pokedex and that Pokedex had been thrown very far away from the place where Yang and Pyrrha had fought. It was a testament to its quality that the small machine hadn't been broken by the fall.

So how had Ruby stumbled upon Slaking by sheer coincidence?

The answer was simple: She hadn't. They had met because they had both been chasing after the same thing: Yang's Pokedex.

It is said Slaking only moved when there was no food around it. The species was so lazy that even climbing a tree was too much of a bother.

On the flip side, that meant Slaking knew exactly where to find the areas of the forest with the most food in them. As it turned out, Slaking's large pink snout was not just for show. Slaking had a fantastic sense of smell which it used to great effect.

If a Slaking wanted to, it could track someone's scent. For example, the scent of the two Pokemon Trainers who had previously wounded it.

Slaking had simply been following Yang's scent, and that scent was present in her Pokedex.

Ruby understood that much which was why Yang's Pokedex now laid on the ground.

It took less than half an hour after she left it there for Slaking to come crashing down, literally. The Pokemon seemed to largely favor long jumps as a way of transformation as opposed to just walking from place to place. Whether it was a remnant of its laziness or evidence of its excess energy was a question best left to professionals.

Slaking took three large whiffs before its gaze moved to the yellow Pokedex on the ground. It began making its way towards it with big, lumbering movements.

At that moment, it was completely unguarded.

It was exactly the chance Ruby needed.

"Crescent Rose, go for it!"

The Poke Ball hit the ground as a mud-covered Ruby Rose shouted from behind the tree where she had been hiding. The green Pokemon flew straight like an arrow at Slaking's unprotected back.

"X-Scissor!"

Her blades glowed with power as she brought them down against Slaking's back, leaving a small x-shaped cut behind.

Slaking roared.

Realizing it had been wounded, the Pokemon turned and lashed out with its fist, but Crescent Rose quickly flew out of its reach. Slaking began to chase after her, its eyes mad with rage.

"Now, Poison Tail!"

The order was not given to Crescent Rose but rather to her latest capture. It had taken a lot of clever bargaining and the loss of her favorite sweets but he had agreed to go along with the plan.

Seviper burst from the ground, his bladed tail glowing purple. Under normal circumstances, the attack would not do much. Slaking's hide was too durable and the odds of the attack poisoning it were at best one in ten.

On this occasion, Seviper's odds were considerably better.

Seviper's attack struck Slaking's open wound, the poison secreted from his tail instantly mixing with the larger Pokemon's blood.

Slaking howled. Its meaty hands tried to catch the snake Pokemon but Seviper's limber body twisted out of the way as he wrapped himself around Slaking's arm before moving towards its torso. The snake Pokemon's eyes were wide with panic as he desperately tried to avoid being hit.

Slaking was about to strike itself in hopes of hitting Seviper when a red light enveloped the snake, returning him to his Poke Ball. With the Poke Ball in hand, Ruby quickly hid behind the tree but Slaking had already seen her.

As the wild Slaking rushed to the tree, Crescent Rose flew around it to catch Ruby.

She would carry her Trainer away. The poison would do its work on Slaking and weaken it enough so they could catch it and take it to the Pokemon Center. Without its interference looking for Yang would be a much simpler task.

That was how it was supposed to go.

Had Slaking been a remotely normal Pokemon it would have worked flawlessly.

As Crescent Rose caught Ruby in her arms, Slaking burst through the tree, tearing the wood apart as though it were paper. Its body was completely covered by a dark aura that Ruby had never seen on a Pokemon before. Its muscles and veins bulged in ugly way.

It was also much, much faster than before.

Before, Slaking might as well have been moving in slow motion from Crescent Rose's perspective, now it was a guided missile heading right towards them.

Crescent Rose flew as fast as she could and when she realized she wouldn't be able to get out of the way in time, she did the only thing she could. She twisted in mid-air to shield Ruby with her body.

Crescent Rose's mouth opened in a wordless gasp as the blow struck her back. Trainer and Pokemon were sent rolling to the ground and crashed into a tree. Ruby cried out in pain and weakly tried to get up, an action that was impeded by the weight of her Pokemon.

"Crescent Rose," Ruby cried out in concern. The Scyther was barely conscious and she could see the blow had badly wounded her back. She was in no shape to get away.

Ruby began searching for Crescent Rose's Poke Ball. It was the only thing she could do at the moment. Crescent Rose would be safer that way even if doing so would leave Ruby totally unprotected. She had Seviper but she could not send a newly-caught Pokemon against a foe like this.

She needed to get away.

As the Slaking lumbered towards them, Ruby's mind began to drift back. Suddenly, Slaking wasn't Slaking anymore but an Ursaring, and they were not surrounded by a forest but rather a snowy field. This time, no flash of red would save them. Ruby understood that even as she dearly wished for it.

She got lightning instead.

"Milo, Thunder Wave!"

Slaking roared as the electric attack hit its mark. A Pokemon that was made of three metal spheres joined by magnets put itself between Slaking and them. Ruby recognized it as a Magneton.

"Flash Cannon!"

A blast of silver shot out from the Pokemon and struck Slaking head-on, driving the giant back.

"Throh, **Storm Throw**!"

In a flash of light, a new Pokemon joined the fray. As Slaking was driven back, the Pokemon grabbed it by behind and spun him in a semi-circle before releasing it and sending it crashing through several trees.

The Pokemon was a short, red humanoid wearing a Judo gi. His nose and eyebrows formed a black T that dominated much of his face. Ruby had never encountered the species but she had read about them in an encyclopedia, Throh the Judo Pokemon.

The voice of the trainer on the other hand, that she recognized immediately.

"Yang," Ruby cried out. She looked around and soon spotted her sister's golden hair.

Mainly because she was running right towards her.

"Ruby!" In one swift move, Yang caught both Ruby and Crescent Rose in a bear hug, not caring one bit Ruby was covered in mud. "I'm so glad you're okay. I am so so-"

"Yang!" Pyrrha cut in. "I'm glad we have found your sister and pleased to see she is in good health. However, there are still matters to attend to."

She was right. The Slaking was already on its way up.

"It's okay," Yang said, although she did let go of Ruby much to the shorter girl's relief. Yang's bear hugs were _strong_. "Throh already knows what to do."

She was right. As Slaking tried to attack them again, Throh got in its way. The Pokemon easily moved inside Slaking's guard and judo-tossed him into the ground in a smooth motion.

"Cool," Ruby breathed out as she returned Crescent Rose to her Poke Ball. Beside her, Pyrrha gave Milo another order. The Pokemon soon started flying in circles around Slaking and Throh.

Slaking roared as he got up again and attacked yet the result was the same. Throh ducked underneath its swing, grabbed its outstretched arm, and turned its own momentum against it to slam Slaking into the ground.

Throh was not the fastest of Pokemon but right now it did not need to be. Milo's Thunder Wave attack had massively slowed down Slaking thanks to its paralyzing effect. Slaking's body jerked awkwardly as it moved. Electric sparks flashed around its body from time to time.

Slaking slowly got up again, but this time, it was knocked down by a Flash Cannon, courtesy of Milo.

The cycle repeated itself a few more times. Slaking getting up and trying to attack only to be stopped by Throh with Milo occasionally providing some support using ranged attacks.

Eventually, the poison and the accumulated damage became too much for Slaking. Even the dark aura surrounding him faded away.

The Pokemon fainted and fell to the ground.

The battle was over.

xXx

Chapter 3 - End

xXx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down. Ruby captured her fist Pokemon, and Slaking is defeated. All is well.
> 
> Or is it? 
> 
> Just one more chapter to finish this mini-arc. In other news, I have finished my third book, and I'm fairly proud of it. Check out my profile for the relevant links. 
> 
> Expect the next chapter in three weeks. 
> 
> Until then!


	8. Believe in Me!

**Disclaimer: No claims of ownership are made.**

 

xXx

 Chapter 4: Believe in Me!

 xXx

 

After a life-or-death struggle, returning to the hustle and bustle of Mistral felt almost weird. The people were walking around like it was another day. The sense of sheer normality made Ruby feel like nothing at all had happened even though she knew that could not be further from the truth.

Pyrrha had already left them to report what had happened back to the League and leave the wild Pokemon in the proper hands. Meanwhile, Ruby had taken a much-needed shower in her room.

Being covered in mud was surprisingly a lot less fun than it had been when she was five.

As for Yang, she was...

"Yang?"

"Yes, Ruby?"

"What are you doing?" Ruby had just come into Yang's room after changing only to find her sister sitting on the floor cross-legged and with her eyes closed.

"I am meditating," came the reply from Yang. The blonde did not stand up or even open her eyes. She just remained sitting on the floor, calm and peaceful.

The sight sent shivers down Ruby's spine.

That was just wrong.

Now, Ruby would be the first person to say her sister was totally awesome because she totally was. You didn't get to be a Dex Holder with seven badges by collecting bottle caps. That said, Ruby knew better than anyone that Yang did not do calm and peaceful. Pleased? Yes. Satisfied? Constantly. Both usually came after liberal applications of violence and were often followed by the same.

However, Ruby had never really seen her sister just sit there and do nothing.

"Ruby?" Yang asked after opening one of her eyes and seeing her sister aiming her Pokedex at her.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?

"Just checking to see whether you are Ditto or a Zorua."

For that comment, Ruby received a pillow to the face and just like that, the world made sense again.

"Funny," Yang grumbled. "If you must know, it's his idea."

Yang pointed to the Throh in the corner of the room. The short, red Pokemon was seated in the exact same position as Yang. His breathing was slow and steady. He was so quiet and still Ruby hadn't noticed him until Yang pointed him out.

"He convinced you to stay still for more than a minute?" Ruby blinked as her brain processed the new information. " _How_?"

Arceus knew their dad would love to know the secret.

Yang snorted. "Well, Throh here doesn't seem to think I am entirely qualified to be his trainer." She shot him a dirty look which the Pokemon did an admirable job of ignoring. He didn't even seem to notice they were talking about him.

"He's one of "those" Pokemon," Yang said, summing up her situation to Ruby.

Ah. Ruby nodded in understanding. Every Trainer who aimed for the big leagues encountered at least one during their journey or so had Uncle Qrow told her. That one Pokemon in your party that didn't seem to think you were good enough to listen to. Some Trainers managed to earn the Pokemon's respect. Others ended up trading it away.

There were even cases where Pokemon who didn't respect their Trainers chose to run away from them.

"Before you ask if I have thought about trading him, he won't go for that," Yang said, pointing at Throh with her thumb. "Plus, he was a gift from a Gym Leader so it'd be a bit awkward if I gave him away."

Yang grumbled something about 'dumb gym leaders' and 'no-good, backstabbing Pikachu' under her breath. Wisely, Ruby chose not to ask.

"Since I can't just give him away and he doesn't want to go away, we worked it out like this. See, he thinks I'm too reckless," Yang said in a way that implied that couldn't be further from the truth.

It took all Ruby had not to snort at that.

"So every time I battle with him I have to pay him with a couple of hours of meditation to 'find my center.' Whatever that's supposed to mean."

"Wait," Ruby said, the corners of her lips curling up. "Are you saying... your Pokemon is training you?"

Yang glared. "Sure, laugh it up, but someday it is going to happen to you, and then we'll see how you handle it."

Ruby held up her hands. "I didn't say anything."

"You were thinking it."

"I was thinking it," Ruby admitted.

"It is not so bad," Yang said after a while. "Other than this, Throh doesn't really cause any trouble. He even gets along well with the others."

He also hadn't interrupted them at all since they had started talking. Ruby looked at the red Pokemon, then at Yang, and back at Throh again.

She wondered if Yang had noticed just how well she understood what Throh wanted and what that meant for the two of them. After all, not many trainers could say the same.

Sure, Ruby could understand most of what came out of Crescent Rose's mouth as if it was perfect English and she was certain Yang could say the same for Ember Celica, but that was because they were awesome like that. Sorta. At least that was how uncle Qrow had explained it. Her father had given her a longer, more boring explanation which she didn't remember all that well, but she had the gist of it.

Really.

It was not her fault her uncle's drunken lectures made more of an impact. He was a really charismatic drunk. Everyone said so.

The point was she knew not every Trainer could bond with their Pokemon like that. For Yang to be so in-synch with a Pokemon she was supposedly having trouble with was very impressive.

Her sister was cool like that.

Yep, there was no way she hadn't noticed it.

"It is a bit annoying but it is worth it," Yang said. A frown appeared on her face. "Especially this time. Ruby, I... I am sorry."

Ruby blinked. "Huh, for what?"

"You know why," Yang said. "You could have died today. If Pyrrha and I got gotten there a moment later..."

"That wasn't your fault," Ruby protested.

Yang slammed her fist against the floor. "Like hell it wasn't! Ruby, I told you to go there."

"Actually, you told me not to go," Ruby said, pointedly raising a finger. It was a very good point. At least she thought so.

The fierceness in Yang's eyes told her she did not share her vision.

Ruby's finger slowly came down like a kite with no wind to hold it.

"Ruby, I know you. I wrote that letter so you would want to come find us," Yang said. It had been a great idea. At least she thought so at the time. An opportunity for her little sister to get her feet wet under mostly controlled circumstances.

That plan had crashed and burned.

"I'd have gone after you anyway. You know that," Ruby pointed out. "I'd have gone there even if you hadn't been here at all."

The chance to see a Gym Leader take care of a wild Pokemon? Who wouldn't want to see that?

"Without me, you wouldn't have had a map showing you exactly where you shouldn't go," Yang replied, eyes downcast. It was not a look Ruby was used to seeing on her sister, and it was not one she liked at all. "Ruby, I am supposed to take care of you, not lead you into danger again-"

"That wasn't your fault!" Ruby's reply was instant. Her hands were balled into little fists and her silver eyes were fierce.

Yang shot her a look.

"Okay, maybe it was," Ruby admitted. "But we were young. This is different. Who could have known it'd be some sort of super Slaking?"

Seeing that Yang about to open her mouth, Ruby sighed and shoved her red Pokedex on Yang's face.

"Ruby?" Yang asked.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?

"Showing you my Pokedex," Ruby said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. It really was.

"Yeah, I get that, but-"

" _My_ Pokedex," Ruby repeated, emphasizing the first word and shaking the red gadget in front of Yang's face. "I passed the tests. I earned it. I am a Trainer now. Just like you. Just like dad... and just like mom. I am going to run into dangerous situations."

It was pretty much inevitable. Anything could happen in the wilderness.

"But I am not going to break. I am not a little kid anymore," Ruby said, bringing her Pokedex to her chest.

"Not a kid, huh?" Yang said, after a long silence. There was an unusually pensive look on her face. "Yeah, I guess you aren't one anymore."

Yang sighed. "But I still worry, you know? I can't just turn that off."

"I get it." A bright smile spread across Ruby's face. "But Crescent Rose and I are really strong now. You don't have to worry about me all the time."

"Strong?" Though faint there was a small smile on her face. "I think Korosed and I might have to test that."

Ruby's smile grew into a grin.

"How about it, sis? Let's have a match after I get my badge."

"Crescent Rose and I are going to kick your ass!" Ruby promised. Yang laughed and caught her sister in a bear hug. Ruby could only yelp in surprise as Yang moved her around so she had her in a headlock, ready to give her a noogie.

"Wait! Stop! No fair!"

"What's wrong? I thought you were a big strong trainer now?" Yang taunted.

As Ruby futilely tried to break out of her sister's grip, Throh smiled.

xXx

"I can't believe I lost," Yang said, looking a little lost as they walked away from the Gym.

"At least you got the badge," Ruby tried to cheer her up. As Pyrrha had put it, Yang had more than proven herself against the Slaking. They didn't need to have a match at all, but Yang had insisted, eager to see how she measured up against the prodigy.

"I know. I know," Yang said. "I just thought I'd do a little better against her."

Yang had looked good for the first minute of the fight but in the end, Ember Celica had not been a match for Milo.

"She did win the conference," Ruby pointed out "And she's using her real team, not a levelled one like the other Gym Leaders do."

Truth be told, Ruby was a little surprised as well. Her sister was tough. Ruby had seen that when Yang had challenged their dad for his badge. Sure, their dad hadn't used his main team but still, not everyone could claim to have earned the Sun Badge.

"I just don't get it. Ember Celica had just about every advantage against her Magneton!" Yang threw her hands up. "She's even immune to electricity!"

"Yeah, I was about to ask you about it. How did you even do that?" Last time Ruby checked Ground-Types were the ones who were immune to electricity.

Her Pokedex chose that moment to fill her in.

**Through the application of extreme heat, a Fire-Type Pokemon can create a thermal lance to redirect and diffuse incoming electricity. This ability is commonly knowns as Air Lens.**

"Oh," Ruby said, staring blankly at her Pokedex. "I mean... Of course!"

"Just heat up the air enough and stuff happens," Yang explained, taking pity on her.

"Okay, that makes sense." It didn't but she at least got it.

Sorta.

"Tell you what, if you catch a Fire-Type, I'll teach you how to do it," Yang offered.

Ruby pumped her fist. Yes!

"As a matter of fact, I happen to know a spot near Vale that's just perfect for catching Fire-Type Pokemon, if you're interested," Yang offered.

Ruby narrowed her eyes. "Not going to work, Yang."

"What?" Yang, bless her heart, tried to look innocent. Tried to.

Even if she had been good at it, Ruby was the undisputed master of looking innocent. There was no way she could fall for it.

Except when Zwei did it.

"You go with me to Vale and next, you're going to want to see my first Gym Battle and I'm going to say yes. Then something else is going to come up and we start traveling together for a while and suddenly, you're babying me the whole journey."

Yang crossed her arms. "You're surprisingly not cute when you're being perceptive."

"I am adorable and you know it!" Ruby said, holding up her little fists.

She really was.

"Plus, dad told me he offered to train you in Dragon Mountain when you had your eighth badge."

Yang looked away. "Ah, he told you that."

Dragon Mountain was what Ruby and Yang called the mountain officially known as Golden Spire, the coolest place in Patch Island. Not that Ruby had ever been there, but it had tons of Dragon Pokemon. How could it not be awesome?

Due to its high amount of high-levelled Dragon-Types, not everyone was allowed to go to the mountain. In fact, most people were banned from even getting close to the area. Dragons were among the strongest of Pokemon and the average trainer simply could not handle one.

That's why no matter how much they had begged, their father had never taken them there to catch Dragon Pokemon. Even Uncle Qrow had said it was too dangerous, and he had been drunk at the time.

"Of course, I heard! It's Dragon Mountain! We have been wanting to go there since forever. Sis, you can't give that up to babysit me across Remnant."

"Hey, it's not babysitting."

This time, it was Ruby's turn to cross her arms and stare.

Yang held her stare for a solid minute before looking away. "Okay so maybe it is."

"It totally is."

"Fine. Fine. I get the message." Yang threw her hands up. "You're not a kid anymore so I won't baby you."

Ruby puffed her chest.

"Even though you haven't actually grown that much," Yang said, literally looking down on her.

Something that was meant to be a scowl but was too adorable to be called that appeared on Ruby's face. "I will punch you."

"You will kick me," Yang corrected, patting Ruby on the head. "But first, let's go to the Pokemon Center. I need to leave Ember Celica with Nurse Joy. We can have that battle I promised you after that."

As the two sisters walked a thought occurred to Yang.

"Hey, how did you manage to get a room in the Pokemon Center? I was sure that place was going to be full."

"Oh, that," Ruby said, seemingly disinterested. "I met a guy who let me stay in his room."

Ten seconds passed before the words fully registered in Yang's brain.

_What?"_

xXx

_"A Shadow Pokemon? Are you certain?"_

_"I have never encountered one before, so there is a possibility I may be mistaken. However, it matched every description I have ever read about them. That Pokemon... it felt wrong. It wasn't just its behavior. There was something deeply wrong with its Aura, if it could even be referred to as such in that stage."_

_"That is troubling. Have you notified Ironwood?"_

_"Yes, I have reported the incident to the Champion. Currently, the Pokemon is in containment. League officials have already been dispatched to transport it to a more secure location."_

_"I see. I appreciate you informing me of this."_

_"There is no telling if there is another one out there. Our cities are close to one another so I thought it prudent to let you know, Gym Leader-"_

_"Pyrrha, I have told you more than enough times there is no need for formalities between us. We are both Gym Leaders. You are free to use my name."_

_"I am sorry. You are right. Thanks... Cinder."_

xXx

 Chapter 4 – End

 xXx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: And so, the first arc comes to a close, and we have Shadow Pokemon.
> 
> Which one of you guessed it? Don't be shy. Speak up.
> 
> For those not familiar with Shadow Pokemon, look them up. They are a thing. 
> 
> Next time, the spotlight returns to Jaune for a moment.


	9. Sun Side: Do You Have the Skills? Part I

  

xXx

**Sun Side: Do you have the Skills? Part I**

xXx

 

Jaune Arc was fishing and doing a horrible job at it.

He had been doing so for the past five hours.

It was a sight that had drawn more than its fair share of stares. After all, the blond had been the first one to arrive at the canal, and he had yet to fish a single thing. Not one Goldeen or even a single Magikarp.

However, if it had been only that, there would be a considerably lesser number of people staring at Jaune. What really drew people's eyes were not Jaune's horrible fishing skills but rather the Pokemon behind him.

An Aegislash.

Out of all Pokemon, Aegislash was among the oddest. The Pokemon's body was a sword. A very long, very sharp double-edged sword. On the center of the hilt, there was a single eye and from the sides of the hilt grew two long, cloth-like limbs. Its left limb held a large metal shield to match the blade that was its body. Aegislash was every bit a haunted sword.

This particular Aegislash had an unusual coloration. Its sword-like body was silver instead of gold and the edge of the blade was deep red. Instead of purple, its lone eye and the tips of its limbs were bright gold. This Aegislash was what some experts called a "Shiny" variant of the species.

Its name was Crocea Mors, and it was not Jaune's Pokemon.

It was its babysitter.

Jaune sighed, keenly aware of his failure, both at fishing and in life.

"You know," he said to the large silent Pokemon floating behind him. "You could shoot a Shadow Ball at the water. Might make things a little faster. How about it? Yes?"

Crocea Mors stayed silent.

Of course.

There was no reason for Crocea Mors to obey him. He hadn't earned it. Not yet. Probably not ever. He had Crocea Mors' Poke Ball, but that was it. It rarely chose to stay in it. When it wasn't in sight, it was more likely to be hiding inside his shadow than in its Poke Ball.

Crocea Mors had belonged to his great-great-grandfather and together with the rest of his team, they had conquered the League. As a Ghost Pokemon, Crocea Mors had a long lifespan, and it was still around even after his ancestor had long passed away. The Steel/Ghost Pokemon had become the silent but reliable guardian of the Arc Family. However, Crocea Mors had no master. It had yet to recognize anyone as such since the death of its original trainer.

His sisters had tried to convince Crocea Mors to join their teams and they had failed. He, the failure of the family, had no chance at all. As a matter of fact, the only reason Crocea Mors was traveling with him was because he had failed harder than any other Arc before him.

Jaune Arc, a member of a family that had given birth to many talented trainers, had not captured a single Pokemon in his entire life.

There were plenty of ways in which a person could get his or her first Pokemon. It was often considered a rite of passage and certain families had special rules for the occasion.

The Arc Family had one very simple rule: You had to get it yourself. Earn it.

Some children received eggs as gifts. Parents with enough money could buy their kids Pokemon for their birthday. The whole thing could even be as simple as going out into the wild, catching the first Pokemon one saw, and gifting it to a child. However, the Arc Family did not do those things. Their kids had to earn the Pokemon.

The whole thing was a lot simpler than it sounded. Their dad took them into the wild and gave them command of one of his Pokemon and a Poke Ball. From there, it was just a matter of picking, battling, and catching. It was supposed to be simple if rewarding. His sisters had done it. His father had done it. Everyone in the family had done it.

Jaune had failed at it.

Jaune failed at catching Pokemon in such an epic way it truly boggled the mind. His aim with a Poke Ball would have driven his father to tears were he a lesser man. On the rare occasions he did land a hit with the red and white orb, the Pokemon would manage to break free at the nick of time and flee.

Then things had gotten worse when the Pokemon had actively started to avoid him as if proclaiming there was no way they would ever want him as a trainer.

However, Jaune was persistent, and his family's rule did say he only needed to earn the Pokemon.

So he had applied for a Pokedex. If he got accepted, he'd get a Starter Pokemon, and no one would be able to say he hadn't earned that. Confident in his plan, he had taken the tests.

He had failed at those too. More than once.

It had gotten to the point where his father had taken him aside and told him that maybe those old rules were a little too strict. There was nothing wrong with, say, going to the Game Corner and trading some coins for a nice Porygon.

It had hurt.

It had really hurt.

Perhaps it was because of it that Jaune had refused so vehemently. Jaune would not be deterred. He would go on a journey. He would travel the land and catch his first Pokemon all by himself.

His parents had accepted on the condition he take Crocea Mors with him. The old Pokemon would be more than capable of protecting him from harm, something he clearly wasn't able to do himself.

Jaune had accepted and marched on.

He had even gone to Beacon Town to start his journey. He had wanted a glimpse of the lab from where most truly great trainers got their start.

It was only supposed to be that, a small glimpse for inspiration.

However, when the chance had arrived, he had done the unthinkable.

He, Jaune Arc, had stolen a Pokedex from Professor Ozpin's lab.

He had fled from Beacon soon after, even taking the first flight to Mistral despite his motion-sickness. It hadn't taken him long to throw up once the airship had taken off. All in all, it had not been a good flight. Not that he had ever known such thing.

Things only got worse from that point.

The Pokedex he had stolen failed to provide data on the Pokemon he encountered half the time, and when it did provide data, it was usually wrong. Without the information a Pokedex could provide and no Pokemon to help him, he was left with only his wits and horrible aim to try to capture wild Pokemon.

The results had been less than stellar.

About the only upside to the whole thing was that he knew the Pokedex couldn't be used to track him. His father liked to use the Tracking Codes to keep tabs on his sisters so it was something of a tradition between the Arc children to teach each other how to turn that little function off. It wasn't even that hard. You just needed a screwdriver, a paperclip, and steady hands.

Of course, there had been that one close call thanks to the Slakoth.

Jaune's face darkened as he recalled that particular incident. The fishing rod in his hands shook a little as his hands tightened around it.

The whole thing should have been pathetically easy. Slakoth were just about the tamest Pokemon species out there. They were asleep more than half the time for crying out loud!

Contrary to what many humans (and Pokemon) would claim, Jaune was not a total idiot. He knew exactly what his chances of capturing a Pokemon alone were. Sure, every new trainer could capture a Pidgey when they had a Pokemon of their own, but he'd like to see them try without one.

Gust was one of the weakest Flying-Type moves, but it was not something a regular person wanted to be on the receiving end of.

If Jaune wanted to capture a Pokemon on his own, then Slakoth was truly his best chance. The Pokemon was so slow he could afford to walk up to it and just poke it with a Poke Ball. Those had been his thoughts back then.

He hadn't counted on it being a Slakoth from hell sent to Earth for the sole purpose of crushing his hopes and dreams.

There had been biting and scratching and trying to use his Pokedex as a shield before being forced to run away.

From a Slakoth.

A freaking _Slakoth_!

Embarrassing did not even begin to cover it.

Aegislash may never make a sound but he was certain the Pokemon had been laughing at him. The Officer Jenny he had reported the incident to certainly had. Sure, she may have tried to disguise it as a cough once she realized he wasn't actually joking, but he knew the truth. It didn't help his self-esteem, but it wasn't like there was much left to destroy at this point.

Worse still was that his Pokedex had reset during the struggle, a fact that he only noticed hours later. It was a miracle he hadn't gotten caught during that time. He had to turn off the tracking again. The whole thing had left him so nervous he had locked himself in his room for a few days before leaving.

About the only good thing that had happened on Mistral had been meeting that Ruby girl.

Jaune sighed yet again as he looked at the calm water in front of him.

That spot he had chosen was close to Vale City. It was supposed to be a good fishing spot for trainers. Plenty of Water Pokemon were useless on land, but he had been hoping to fish an amphibian type like Poliwag or Palpitoad.

Of course, his luck with Pokemon had never been good. Why should that change now? Not a single bite all throughout the morning. That had to be some type of record.

"You know what, Crocea Mors?" He asked the spectral Pokemon behind him. He knew the Pokemon wasn't going to answer so he just kept talking. "This journey has really sucked so far. I mean, really, really sucked."

He paused for a moment, and he could almost feel the unspoken question in the air as the ghost loomed over him.

"I am not going to return back home, though," He said.

He was certain if he did, his parents would understand. They would tell him there was no shame in it.

They had already said as much the day he left home.

That was another reason not to return.

"Besides, it's not like things can get any worse, right?"

They would.

Jaune Arc did not know it, but they would. For even at that moment, events were already conspiring against him.

xXx

Most people did not think about it, but being Professor Ozpin was hard work.

Maintaining the lab grounds was already a herculean task, to say nothing of taking care of all the Pokemon that inhabited them. Some Dex Holders preferred to have most of their Pokemon stay in their respective homes, but more often than not they ended up in his lab.

After all, not every trainer could afford to keep a Steelix in his house.

Or worse, a Muk.

The lab grounds had habitats for all types of Pokemon. There were lakes for the Water-types and grassy plains and dense forests for Grass, Normal, and Bug types. If a Pokemon lived in the lab, then a suitable habitat for it existed. If not, then Ozpin had one built.

Usually, he had assistants to help him take care of things while he focused on his research and other projects. He still did, but with two of his best people traveling all over the region, everyone's workload had considerably increased.

Many things could be said about Nora Valkyrie's complete and utter aversion to peace and quiet but she could do the work of ten people when properly motivated.

So when Champion James Ironwood called that day, he was extremely lucky to find Professor Ozpin in his office and not out in the field.

"James," Ozpin greeted as the screen of one of the many monitors in his study shifted to show the Champion's face. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Shadow Pokemon."

Let it never be said James Ironwood beat around the bush. To his credit, Ozpin did not react outwardly. He just took a long sip from his cup, unflappable as always.

"Tell me everything," Ozpin said.

Any other person could not have gotten away with making a demand like that to the Champion. It said a lot about Ozpin that Ironwood proceeded to give him an abbreviated version of the events that had transpired.

"How certain are we that it is a true Shadow Pokemon?" Ozpin asked once Ironwood had finished his story, his mind already planning to check up the data gathered by the Pokedexes of Miss Rose and Miss Xiao Long as soon as this conversation was over.

"100%," Ironwood replied, grim-faced. "I had my scientists check the Pokemon before contacting you. I already have the test results. It is the real thing."

Ozpin stroked his chin. "Those are distressing news. We have not had to deal with Shadow Pokemon for a long time and that rapid evolution... It is troubling."

Ironwood nodded with vigor. "From Slakoth to Slaking in a matter of days! That process should have taken months at the very least. The White Fang is only going to get bolder from here on!"

Ozpin raised an eyebrow as Ironwood slammed his fist against his desk. "We still do not know if the White Fang is behind this."

Ironwood shot him a look. "Who else then, Ozpin? Who else has access to Shadow Pokemon? Do you expect me to think this was a natural occurrence when White Fang activity across the region has only grown? No! Menagerie! It all comes down to that accursed place! We should have stamped out that knowledge when we had the chance."

"What is done is done," Ozpin said, neither denying nor affirming Ironwood's words. He took another sip from his cup. "Right now, the only thing we can do is work to prevent another catastrophe. This incident, worrying as it is, provides an opportunity."

Ironwood nodded, understanding exactly what Ozpin was getting at.

That Shadow Pokemon had not come from nowhere. Someone had turned an innocent Pokemon into a Shadow one, and that process was not simple. It required resources, machinery.

A lab.

"That Pokemon probably escaped from one of their bases. Willingly releasing it into the wild makes no sense," Ironwood said, voicing what he and Ozpin already intuited. "It started out as a Slakoth so it can't have traveled that far from its escape point."

Which meant that somewhere near Mistral there could be White Fang Base waiting to be found.

"I already have one of my men investigating the possibility," Ironwood said. "It is a longshot, but we cannot afford to waste any opportunity."

"I see," Ozpin said, nodding. "I appreciate you keeping me informed of the situation. As a matter of fact, I was just about to call you."

"You were?" Ironwood raised an eyebrow. Usually, it was him who had to call Ozpin to inform him of something. Those conversations often left him with the feeling Ozpin had already known about it and knew even more than him to boot.

It was a very annoying feeling.

"As you well know, someone stole a Pokedex from my lab some time ago," Ozpin said. "Efforts to track down the Pokedex have been unsuccessful so far... until recently that is. A few days ago, the signal appeared only to disappear after a few hours."

"Where did it appear?"

"Mistral. And yes," Ozpin added as he caught the slight widening of Ironwood's eyes. "The coincidence has not escaped me."

A stolen Pokedex and a Shadow Pokemon. At this point, calling it a coincidence was perhaps too kind. Ozpin could already see the connections being formed in Ironwood's mind.

"If there is even the slightest chance the thief is related to the White Fang, we must act as if he is. You have my word the capture of the thief will be given top priority," Ironwood said at once.

"I would appreciate that," Ozpin said, mentally noting that Ironwood's words revealed it hadn't actually been a top priority before. "However, that is not what I wished to ask of you."

"Oh." The Champion blinked. "What was then?"

"As you know, two of my aides are also searching for the thief," Ozpin began, waiting for Ironwood to nod before continuing. "I wished to inform them of the situation, but I was unable to. At first, I thought it was because they were in Mountain Glenn."

A Pokedex had good reception, but there was only so much it could do against nature. Mountains and deep caves were its natural enemies. Mountain Glenn was both.

"However, their signals have not moved away from the mountain for an unnatural length of time. They also haven't tried to contact me. I fear something may have happened," Ozpin said.

"I will have my people check it out at once," Ironwood said, and in this, Ozpin knew he could trust him. Ironwood cared about his people and he never left a trainer behind.

It was why he was such a good Champion.

"And for that, you have my thanks," Ozpin said. A stray thought struck him and he frowned before voicing it. "If you do not mind me asking, who did you send to investigate Mistral?"

"Oh, I sent Qrow."

Ozpin stared.

xXx

_League Files_

_Shadow Pokemon_   

_Through the use of **REDACTED** it is possible to shut down a Pokemon's emotions. The result is an unfeeling fighting machine. At least, that is the theory. The truth is Shadow Pokemon are highly unstable creatures, prone to outbursts of negative emotions. The overflow of negative emotions can lead to **REDACTED**. Shadow Pokemon are dangerous and uncontrollable even at the best of times. They are a threat to friend and foe alike._

_The change to their psyche is so radical that all Pokemon who undergo **REDACTED** gain a Type different from all other 18 Pokemon Types, the Shadow Type. The Shadow Type has no weaknesses and no Pokemon is immune to the concentrated **REDACTED** of their attacks._

_Engage with caution._

xXx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right. Jaune is Bizarro Silver.
> 
> In other words, The Rival. Expect the next chapter in two weeks. 
> 
> Next Time! While Jaune tries to fish, Qrow follows the White Fang's trail. A high-level battle starts!


	10. Sun Side: Do You Have The Skills? Part II

 xXx

 Sun Side: Do You Have The Skills? Part II

 xXx

 

"James," Ozpin began, carefully choosing his words. "I do not mean to sound rude, but are you certain that was the wisest choice?"

"Qrow and I have our differences," Ironwood admitted. "However, he is a tried and proven member of the Elite Four. There are few people whose skills I respect more."

He wasn't wrong.

That was the problem.

Qrow was not just one of the best Trainers in the region. He was also one of the most effective operatives the League had. Let it never be said Qrow Branwen couldn't get the job done. The man could perform a wide variety of jobs, each one with the same effectiveness as the last.

If a mission called for excessive application of force, he had that in spades.

If a mission called for stealth, Qrow, to the surprise of just about everyone who had seen him drunk (so basically everyone who had seen him), was also capable of that. Qrow was a master of going unnoticed when he didn't want to be noticed.

"I do not disagree," Ozpin said, making full use of his diplomatic abilities. "However, I cannot help but worry about Qrow's mental state. After all, his nieces were harmed during the incident. We do not know what he will do when he finds the ones responsible."

Ironwood laughed. "Ozpin, you worry too much. I am certain the circumstances will only provide added incentive for Qrow to perform at his best."

He wasn't wrong.

That was the problem.

xXx

Many miles away, there was a fierce battle going on.

"People really don't get it, you know?" said a tall man with dark hair and red eyes whose body reeked of alcohol. "Alcohol won't fuck my best friend then fuck him over like my sister did. Alcohol doesn't go and get itself killed like Summer did. Alcohol doesn't try to kill me like, well... like you guys. Alcohol is my friend."

A very fierce battle.

The man's name was Qrow Branwen. On one hand, he held a flask of whiskey. At his side, he had a White Fang Grunt in a headlock and was dragging him along as he made his way deeper into the White Fang's base.

Finding the place had not been exactly easy, but Qrow had found himself _very_ motivated for the occasion.

The moment he had heard what had happened to his nieces, he had gone and asked Ironwood for this particular mission. Qrow hadn't even bothered waiting for the test results to come out of the lab. He didn't need a scientist telling him what was or wasn't a Shadow Pokemon. He knew one when he saw it.

To his surprise, Ironwood had let him go. Qrow had been certain he was going to have to do this behind his back like so many other times, but the Champion had been almost... supportive.

It was weird.

However, Qrow wasn't about to look at a gift Ponyta in the mouth.

He had taken the first flight to Mistral and on his way there read the local reports on White Fang activity. Apparently, there had been a raid on a warehouse, but the White Fang had vacated the place before the police got there.

It was as good a starting point as any for Qrow.

For a normal Trainer... no, even for a Ranger or ACE Trainer, it would have been an impossible task. However, Shadow Pokemon left a particular taint any half-trained Aura user could pick up.

For Qrow, it had been impossible not to notice the trail of negative emotions, and he had followed the trail all the way into the forests of Mistral and beyond.

Because that was the problem when researching Shadow Pokemon, you just couldn't hide it. Not from people who knew what to look for. One Shadow Pokemon could go unnoticed. A lab full of them? That was impossible.

Yet, for a moment, it had almost seemed like the White Fang had managed it. The trail vanished after a certain point. It wasn't until he noticed one particular mountain came out curiously empty to his senses that he realized what was going on. If he hadn't been actively looking for it, he might have missed it entirely.

He could have called for backup at that moment. He was pretty certain there was a White Fang base inside the mountain after all.

He hadn't.

He could give plenty of reasons why. Some of them would even sound halfway reasonable, but really? He just wanted to hurt the idiots who had placed his nieces in danger. Thus, he had considered his choices for about a second before crashing through the gates.

Literally.

The grunts standing guard had been completely unprepared for the metal gates to suddenly break as he and his Pokemon forced their way in. One of them didn't even have the time to blink before he was knocked out. The other one had tried to take out one of his Poke Balls before it had been knocked out of his hands by a red blur.

The lone grunt had fallen on his ass as he backed away from the Pokemon that had attacked him. The Pokemon was a bipedal insectoid with a metallic red exoskeleton and transparent wings. He had amber eyes and three blunt horns extended above his forehead. The Pokemon had thin arms that ended in round pincers with small round yellow markings on them.

Scizor, the evolution of Scyther.

This particular Scizor wore a red scarf around his neck.

He was, without a doubt, Qrow's Ace.

The grunts never had a chance.

"Wait," Qrow called out just as Scizor was about to knock out the grunt. "Leave him conscious. We need at least one prisoner to take back."

After that, Qrow had grabbed the grunt and dragged him deeper into the base. The grunt had tried to escape. He really had, but his strength was simply no match for his.

That was how it had begun.

Five floors later, the grunt's eyes were as wide as saucers as he watched Qrow singlehandedly take down the base while providing drunken ramblings no one asked for.

The grunts sent Pokemon after Pokemon at him, but his Scizor took them apart like they were nothing. The Pokemon was a red blur as he dashed in between the enemy, taking them down with just one hit each. There was an alarm blaring but Qrow barely paid it any mind. They could send as many Pokemon as they wanted after him. If they were anything like the dozens Scizor had already taken down, it wouldn't make a difference.

"How?" asked the captured grunt as Scizor knocked out the last of his foes.

Qrow looked down at him. "How did I find you or how are we kicking your asses so easily?"

"Both!"

"In case you haven't noticed yet, we are damn good and you're not. It's all pretty simple," Qrow replied. It didn't even sound like he was bragging.

Qrow paused for a moment and motioned for Scizor to do the same. He took a swig from his flask as he surveyed the area.

The grunts from the upper floors had all been taken care of, the ones who had decided to fight him at least. That only left the lower floors and whoever was guarding them. 

Qrow knew he was close to his goal. The fact that he was growing more nauseous with every step he took proved it. 

Aura could be a pain in the ass sometimes. 

Useful, but a pain in the ass all the same. 

"Why?" He did not expect the question but he was grateful for it. Anything that distracted from how shitty this place made him feel was okay in his book, especially since the alcohol wasn't doing the job as well as it should. 

Stupid alcohol tolerance. 

"Why what?" He asked the grunt. 

"Why am I the only one you are taking with you?" 

"I already said it, remember? I only need one of you as a prisoner. You just drew the short straw," Qrow replied with brutal honesty.

He had no doubts that when this was all over and the base was destroyed, some members of the White Fang would escape. He had called the authorities one floor ago, but even then they wouldn't be able to capture them all.

Either way, it didn't matter.

He only needed to make certain he had at least one prisoner.

After that, it was Ironwood's job to make him talk.

Suddenly, Scizor tensed up in front of him.

Qrow frowned.

"Yeah, that's weird," Qrow said. He could understand his Pokemon just fine without Scizor needing to say anything at all.

"What is?"

The White Fang Grunt was not on the same wavelength.

"They stopped sending reinforcements." Previously, they had grunts swarming them from every corner. Now, it had been at least a solid minute since Scizor had to hit anything. "Either they got the message or..."

Qrow trailed off. A second later the grunt hit the floor as Qrow threw him away.

"Congratulations," Qrow said, not looking at him. Even his Scizor didn't look at him. The Pokemon just stood protectively in front of his Trainer. "Get out. I don't need you anymore."

The grunt opened his mouth, no doubt with an insult at the tip of his tongue.

However, he couldn't say anything.

He couldn't do anything.

He couldn't breathe.

There was a sword at his throat.

Not literally. However, something had changed. The air itself was charged with razor sharp intent. He could feel it hovering just above his skin as if one wrong move would be the end of him.

If he tried to protect himself, he would fail.

If he fought, he'd be cut down.

If he fled, he'd be killed.

"Cute," Qrow said, and just like that, everything was back to normal and the grunt could breathe again.

"You might as well come out now. We know you are there."

Steps echoed across the hall.

The Pokemon appeared first. He was a small bipedal Pokemon. He barely reached Qrow's waist. He had distinct dog-like features, a long snout and pricked ears. His fur was predominantly blue except for his cream colored torso. 

He was Lucario. The Aura Pokemon. 

"Oh, man, that's a surprise," Qrow said, running a hand through his hair. "And here I thought your species was genetically lawful or something." 

"They are." This time, it was the Trainer who spoke as he moved to stand beside his Pokemon. He wore a black suit with a rose pattern on the back. His hair was red and his face was covered by a white mask.

The grunt recognized him at a glance.

White Fang Admin Adam Taurus. 

"That is why we stand against you." 

"Funny," Qrow said, throwing his flask to the floor and shoving his hands into his pockets. On a louder voice, he added, "Hey, how long are you going to stand there? I told you to leave already." 

Even though Qrow didn't look back, the grunt understood the words were aimed at him. He looked into Adam Taurus' mask and found no objections there. The grunt then did what any sane person would do in that situation. 

He ran like hell. 

If someone asked him just who he was running from, he wouldn't be able to answer. 

Qrow waited until he couldn't hear his hurried footsteps before speaking. "I got to say I wasn't expecting you to let him go just like that. I figured you were going to order him to help you." 

Not that it would have served any purpose other than turning the guy into a meat shield, but Qrow had met the type to do just that more times than he could count. 

"Someone like him would only get hurt. I have no desire for needless bloodshed. That is all there is to it," Adam replied. Qrow snorted. 

"Oh, yeah. That's obviously why you are messing with Shadow Pokemon. You don't like bloodshed. Yeah, that makes sense." 

Lucario growled and Scizor tensed up, ready to attack. 

"Someone working for the League has no right to lecture me about Shadow Pokemon," Adam hissed out. 

As he felt the guy's Aura pulse with deep-seated anger, Qrow kind of wished he hadn't thrown his flask aside but the thing was almost empty anyway. 

Besides, this wasn't the sort of situation where he could afford to drink. 

"Ah, you're one of _those_ types," Qrow mused, his tone deceptively light. "That works for me. I don't really feel like bantering right now." 

That was all he said. 

That was all he needed to say. 

Scizor understood. 

The red Pokemon vanished in a blur of motion. It wasn't speed boosting. It wasn't a Priority Move of any sort. 

His Pokemon was simply that fast. 

However, Lucario was ready. 

The Steel/Fighting Type dashed in front of his master just in time to block Scizor's downward strike. Amber eyes met red as the two Pokemon pushed against each other. 

_"Aura Sphere."_

Adam's whispered command was all Lucario needed. He drew one of his arms back as it began glowing with power, the blue energy sphere that was the signature move of his species already forming. 

"Scizor, get back!" Qrow shouted. Scizor obeyed, flying back just in time to dodge the thrown energy sphere. 

Alas, evading an Aura Sphere was not so easy. 

Adam hid a smile as the attack literally stopped in mid-air and made a U-turn towards Scizor's unprotected back. The sphere struck with enough force to rock the entire hallway. A cloud of dust and smoke rose up between the two Trainers. 

"Bullet Punch." 

Adam's smile died as Scizor shot out from the smoke, completely unharmed. In the next instant, his round pincer was buried in Lucario's belly. The strength of the blow was such that it blew away all the dust and smoke, yet Lucario endured with gritted teeth. 

"It's called Protect, kid," Qrow said. He couldn't help but notice Adam was suddenly holding his stomach in the exact same place where Scizor had struck Lucario and going by his Aura... interesting. 

"Bone Rush," Adam called out, not bothering to acknowledge Qrow's words. Twin glowing bone-like staffs materialized in Lucario's hands. The Pokemon swung one at Scizor, but the red Pokemon raised one of his pincers and caught the incoming weapon in a clamp. Lucario let the staff go and crouched low to swing his other bone staff at Scizor's legs. 

Scizor's wings buzzed as he flew up to dodge. His pincers glowed with metallic light as he brought them down to strike. 

"Bullet Punch!" 

"Extreme Speed!" 

The ground broke as the two Pokemon vanished. Multiple blows rang through the room in a fraction of a second followed by cracked floors and walls as the two Pokemon fought each other at speeds even their Trainers had a hard time following. 

At last, Lucario roared as he slammed his Aura-construct against Scizor's pincer. The construct broke, but it was Scizor who was blown back against the wall. 

The two Pokemon panted as they glared at each other. Even though both were Steel-Types and therefore quite durable even by Pokemon standards, there were already bruises forming on them. 

Qrow looked at the White Fang Pokemon and Trainer with new respect in his eyes. 

"I got to hand it to you. You are much better than I was expecting," He said, fingers trailing over the pendant on his neck. "Scizor, we are doing this." 

The Pokemon nodded as not just his scarf but his entire body began to glow. 

Key Stone and Mega Stone pulsed in sync as a bright light enveloped the crimson Pokemon. 

When the light faded Scizor's appearance had changed. His pincers were longer and had serrated edges. His amber eyes had cooled into blue. Additional bits of black armor had appeared on his body, including a three-pointed crest on his forehead. 

This was Mega Evolution. 

To their credit, neither Adam nor Lucario looked intimidated. 

"Lucario, Extreme Speed!" Adam shouted. 

Lucario's aura flared to life as he dashed for Scizor. 

"Bug Bite," came the lazy order from Qrow just as Lucario's fist was a hair's breadth away from Scizor's face. 

Scizor's pincer came up and closed tightly around Lucario's arm, making the Pokemon cry out in pain. Three quick jabs to his chest followed before the Bug-Type slammed Lucario against the ground hard enough to crater it. The Pokemon then delivered yet another blow, hammering Lucario further into the ground. 

Adam fell. 

One of Qrow's eyebrows rose as the redhead clutched his arm and stomach as if in pain. Once again, they were the same places where Lucario had been hurt. There was no doubt in Qrow's mind now. 

"Aura Bonds are a bitch, aren't they?" Qrow asked as he walked towards Adam. "How about you give up nice and quiet before we have to hurt your Pokemon, and by extension you, more?" 

"You haven't won yet," Adam said between gritted teeth as he moved to stand up.

"Kid, I don't see any more Poke Balls on you. You don't have a Key Stone as far as I can tell and your Lucario sure as hell isn't wearing a Mega Stone. I have no problem hurting you more. Believe me, I don't, but I was hoping you'd have some sense. Face it, kid. It's over." 

"Always the same damn arrogance," Adam said, using the wall to support himself. "Mega Stones. Key Stones. You people from the League wear that mass-produced Schnee garbage like a badge of honor and mistake familiarity with understanding." 

Qrow frowned. Not because of anything the redhead was saying, but because there was something happening to the guy's aura. No, not just his Aura. His Pokemon's Aura too. 

Their Aura was pulsing in synch. It was almost like... 

"Lucario," Adam said with a smile that set Qrow's teeth on edge. "Let's show them a **_real_** Mega Evolution." 

"Scizor, get back!" Qrow shouted just in time for his Pokemon to jump away as everything within three feet of Lucario _exploded_. 

"Well, now," Qrow said as the smoke cleared. "This is definitely new."

The second round had just begun.

"Hyper Beam!"

"Giga Impact!"

The attacks met and the mountain trembled.

xXx

xXx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Do you guys remember Ozpin's little 'scout or flagbearer' question to Ironwood in Vol. 2?
> 
> As it turns out, Ironwood sends in the battleship. And yes, in case you were wondering, Ironwood knows exactly what he is unleashing here.
> 
> One curious thing about writing this is how some relationships end up working differently. In canon, Qrow is Ozpin's man. Here, Ozpin is the Professor while Ironwood is the Champion which creates a different relationship with Qrow in both cases.
> 
> Next Time: Sun Side comes to an end as Jaune stands up for the underdog.


	11. Sun Side: Do You Have the Skills? Part III

 

 

xXx

Sun Side: Do You Have the Skills? Part III

xXx

 

Blissfully unaware of the major events happening around the region, Jaune continued to fish.

His luck remained unchanged.

"Why do I even bother?" Jaune said, finally letting his body fall back to the soft grass. His fishing rod rolled away from his limp hands. After spending the entire morning and most of the afternoon sitting, he could really use some rest.

Why couldn't he just catch Pokemon as easily as everyone else?

No one else seemed to have the same trouble he did. The fact was plain to see everywhere around him. All throughout the day, Jaune listened to people's joyful cries as they fished Pokemon.

"Guys, look what I caught?"

Yeah, like that one.

"Oh, man, that's nasty."

"Gross, dude."

Jaune blinked. Okay, so maybe that one wasn't about a Pokemon, but his point stood. Listening to people succeed while he was failing was not even remotely fun. He wished he could say he was used to it, but that was one of those things you just couldn't get used to no matter how often it happened.

At least, Jaune hoped that was the case.

He honestly dreaded the day he got too used to failing.

Jaune pursed his lips and shook his head as though the act could somehow rid his mind of those thoughts. The warm grass beckoned him to sleep. He was pretty much done for the day and a nap sounded really nice right about now. The last thing he needed was his own negative thoughts messing with his dreams.

"Come on, give me the marker! It's my turn."

Jaune frowned. It was the same group as before. They were getting a little loud. Couldn't a guy sleep in peace around here? Fishing spots were supposed to be quiet.

"It's struggling too much. Someone help me hold it down."

"It's so slippery. Gross."

Wait, what?

Jaune sat up, head whipping towards the source of the voices. There was a group of guys a few yards away from him huddled around... something.

Really, it could be anything there.

It could even be a branch that got caught in one of their fishing lines! That was a thing that happened.

Jaune sighed.

Screw it.

Knowing he was most likely going to regret this, Jaune stood up and made his way towards them. His steps were a bit slow, reluctant even. It was as if he was waiting for someone to swoop in and save him from the obligation.

As he got closer and saw what was going on, however, his steps became hurried.

"Hey!" He shouted before he could stop himself. "What are you doing to that Pokemon?"

Even though he had asked, he could already see it quite clearly from his position. At the center of the huddle, there was a Pokemon. The guys had been holding it down and writing on it with what Jaune hoped wasn't a permanent marker.

"My pals and I are looking at the Pokemon I fished out," said one of them as he stood up. All of them stood up in fact. "Got a problem with that?"

Jaune wished he could say he did not gulp at that moment, but he totally did. It was not that they were older or taller than him. However, there were five of them and one of him. Jaune could do the math. He had done this particular problem plenty of times and he knew what it added up to.

The Pokemon flopped uselessly on the ground, and Jaune knew he couldn't back down.

Stupid conscience.

"I... well, y-yes," Jaune somehow stammered out. "I mean, it's a fish. It shouldn't even be on land like that in the first place."

The guy frowned. "You saying I don't know how to treat a Pokemon?"

"I-I ...n-no? Yes?" Jaune sighed, before pointing at the Pokemon. "Come on! Just look at it! You even drew on it!"

"It is an ugly little critter and we made it better. Not like a thing like that is good for much else," the guy said, crossing his arms. "And last time I checked, a guy who can't even fish a single thing doesn't get to tell me how to treat Pokemon."

Jaune flinched at that. The other guys chuckled at the barb.

"So either beat it or we are going to have a problem." At this, the guy cracked his knuckles. He wasn't the only one. The other four tried to make themselves look as menacing as possible.

"Oh, well then..." Jaune scratched his cheek. "I guess... I guess we are going to have a problem."

The guy actually laughed at that. "You are not very smart, are you?"

Jaune nodded sadly. "I'm really not."

Knowing what was probably going to happen, Jaune steeled himself as best as he could.

What Jaune did not expect and did not realize was Crocea Mors suddenly appearing at his back. The ghostly sword Pokemon loomed menacingly behind him, its lone eye glowing with spectral light.

Several gulps followed and not a single one of them was Jaune's.

"Y-yeah, well," the leader of the group said, swallowing loudly. "I-I guess we can let you off this time. It was getting boring anyway. Right, guys?"

"Yep."

"You got it, boss."

"Totally boring."

Jaune blinked as the group that had been a few seconds away from kicking his ass suddenly fled, nearly tripping over themselves to get away.

"Weird." His eyes then widened. "Oh, the Pokemon!"

Jaune rushed over to the flopping Pokemon. It was a shabby-looking fish. A female if Jaune remembered Ember's many lectures on Water-Types correctly. Her body was dull brown except for the fins and tail which were blue. Irregular dark spots covered parts of her body and her deep-set eyes were unnaturally large for her size.

"Here, let me-Wait!" Jaune cried out as he tried to pick up the Pokemon only for her frantic flopping to intensify.

"Feebas!"

"Wait," Jaune said, waving his hands. "I'm trying to get you back to the water. Let me help you!"

The Pokemon's struggles did not lessen in the least. Jaune stared for a moment before going in anyway. Jaune grabbed the Pokemon by force, eating quite a few slaps to the face in the process.

The Pokemon struggled mightily in Jaune's arms, but he held on until he reached the water where he let the Pokemon loose. The Pokemon hit the water and a non-insignificant amount of it was splashed all over his clothes.

"Ugh," Jaune said as he spat some water to the side. "Even my shoes are wet now."

Jaune sighed as he sat at the edge of the canal, no longer caring about the water. He was already wet anyway.

"Feebas."

"Huh." Jaune blinked. The Pokemon hadn't swum away like he thought she would. Instead, she just stared at him, half her body submerged in water.

"Feebas." The Pokemon repeated.

"Ah, no problem. I guess?" Jaune said, scratching the back of his head. Honestly, he wasn't that good at understanding Pokemon. His sisters could manage it just fine with their Pokemon, but it wasn't like he had any Pokemon to practice with.

As he looked at Feebas who still hadn't left for some reason, he couldn't help but notice her body was still covered by all that stuff those guys had been drawing on her.

"Say, do you want me to help you with that?" He asked before he could stop himself. "I mean, you probably can't feel it, but I can clean those drawings off if you want. I have stuff in my backpack for that."

Because even though he knew his chances, he had gone ahead and bought Pokemon-care products anyway.

The Pokemon stayed silent. Jaune waited nervously for about a minute while those big eyes stared at him.

"Feebas," The Pokemon said at last.

Since she hadn't left yet, Jaune assumed that meant yes. He was going to get up and reach for his backpack only to find Crocea Mors had already moved it beside him.

"Thanks," He said to the large Pokemon. As usual, he received no reply. To the Water-Type Pokemon, he said, "Feebas, right?"

He really hoped it wasn't Basfee or Feebasfee. You'd think it would be easy to guess a Pokemon's species name what with them repeating it all the time, but it really wasn't.

"Can you move a little closer?" He asked. "Just so I can clean you better."

Feebas did not reply, but she did swim closer to Jaune so he could reach her.

"Thanks," Jaune said as he started taking out what he needed from his backpack.

"Feebas."

"Now, I just need you to be still until I'm done. I promise this won't hurt," Jaune said before he went about his task, Pokemon-Brush in hand.

To his surprise, Feebas did not fight him. The Pokemon was surprisingly docile now that she was back on the water.

Too docile.

"Hey," Jaune spoke up as his hands went through the motions. Grooming Pokemon was something he had experience in thanks to his sisters. He could afford to talk without any fear of messing up. "The stuff those guys were saying? Don't mind it."

"Bas," the Pokemon said. This time, there was a gloomy note on her voice and even Jaune heard it.

"I am serious," Jaune said. "They were jerks. I am pretty sure there are plenty of Trainers out there who would love a Pokemon like you."

"Feebas."

Jaune had no idea what that meant but he knew doubt when he heard it. "I am serious. With a good Trainer, you could even win Contests. Every Pokemon has beauty just waiting for someone to bring it out... or so one of my sisters tells me."

Said sister got a kick out of deliberately using ugly Pokemon like Muk to win Beauty Contests but it was best not to mention that little detail.

"I mean, those guys just took one look at you and decided you weren't worth it. What can people like that know about you?"

Without even noticing it, Jaune started raising his voice.

"Guys like that are quick to write others off," Jaune went on. "They never even gave you a chance. One chance. That's all it would take. One chance to show what you can really do. That's all some people need but if no one is willing to give them that then how are they supposed to prove themselves!"

"Feebas?"

"Sorry," Jaune said after a while. "I think I said too much just now. I never know when to shut up."

Jaune continued to clean, this time in silence. No one spoke. Not Jaune and not Feebas. Even Crocea Mors seemed more silent than usual.

Many minutes passed like that until Jaune was done.

"There," Jaune said, smiling once he had finished scrubbing off the ink. "Good as new."

"Feebas."

"I am going to guess that's a thank you. You're welcome. It was the least I could do," Jaune said, waving goodbye to the Pokemon.

However, Feebas did not leave.

"Feebas."

"What?" Jaune blinked. "No, I already finished. You can leave now."

Feebas leaped into his lap.

"No, I didn't mean come closer," Jaune said as he tried to get Feebas back into the water. "I said leave. You can go now"

Had it been a less dignified existence, Crocea Mors would have slapped his hilt. Instead, it went for the second best thing to do.

It whacked Jaune upside the head.

"Hey!" Jaune said, glaring at the Pokemon and rubbing the back of his head. Even though its limbs were made of cloth they could really hurt. "What's the big idea?"

Crocea Mors said nothing. It just reached into Jaune's backpack, pulled out a Poke Ball, and pushed it into Jaune's hands.

After that, it pointed to Feebas, then to the Poke Ball, and back to Feebas again. It did this three times just to be on the safe side.

Jaune looked dumbly at the Poke Ball in his hands and then at Feebas. "Wait, you want me to.... what?"

Did this even count?

Well, he had kind of saved Feebas so maybe it did?

Stupid question. Crocea Mors wouldn't be telling him to do it if it didn't. The ancient Pokemon would probably stop him the moment he tried to break the rule.

Slowly, Jaune turned to face Feebas. "Do you..." He trailed off. It felt like something was stuck in his throat. "I mean, I'm not even a real Trainer yet but do you... do you want to come with me?"

Feebas leaped into the Poke Ball.

Like that, Jaune Arc captured his first Pokemon, all while ignorant of the important events going on around him.

For now, it was fine.

That was not his stage. Just like it wasn't Ruby Rose's stage. Not yet.

However, the march of time stopped for no one and soon he would find himself dragged into a larger world.

For Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc, their true tests would soon come.

xXx

Sun Side – End

xXx

**Dex Files**

_**Feebas** _

_Nickname: None_

_Type: Water_

_Gender: Female_

_Ability: Oblivious_

xXx

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An early Christmas gift from me to you. Jaune finally captures his first Pokemon and it's a Feebas!
> 
> Next time, the spotlight will return to Ruby as she encounters new challenges in her journey and maybe some new allies as well!


	12. I Don't Know What's Ahead

xXx

I Don't Know What's Ahead

xXx

A girl and her Pokemon walked under the sun.

Well, the girl walked. The Pokemon slithered.

"How about Poison Rose?" Ruby asked, spreading her arms out above her head with her thumbs and forefingers extended as though she were drawing a billboard with them.

Seviper mulled over the name for a moment before tapping his tail against the ground twice.

"No? Drat, I thought that was going to be a winner," Ruby said, snapping her fingers.

Ruby usually walked with Crescent Rose but the sun was warm enough to let Seviper out without worrying about his temperature. It was a good time to bond with her first capture and address a very important issue.

His nickname.

Nicknames were a very important part of becoming a member of Team Ruby.

Vital even.

Granted, Seviper was the first Pokemon she and Crescent Rose had recruited into Team Ruby but still!

So far she and Seviper had gone through seven different possibilities all of which had been suggested by her. Seviper had tapped his tail against the ground twice at every single one of them. That was their code for no, and not a single one of those no's had been Seviper liking one of her awesome suggestions so much he had said yes twice.

Ruby had checked.

Four times.

"It's okay. We will find you a name eventually," Ruby said with a bright and encouraging smile.

Seviper could not say he shared his trainer's enthusiasm.

He didn't really get the point of it. He was Seviper. When among other Sevipers, he was Long Fang due to the length of his fangs when compared to the others of his kind but that was not the case here and now. He was the only Seviper of this group, thus Seviper more than sufficed. Maybe it was a human thing. His mother had warned him humans were an odd bunch back when he had been a hatchling, and so far he had seen nothing to disprove her words.

After all, his human was called Ruby which made little sense to Seviper. Silver-Eyes suited her much better. Something similar could be said of the Scyther, Crescent Rose. Every member of this pack was different yet, for some reason, his human insisted on individual names. He had talked to Scyther about the issue, but she had failed to find anything odd about it. A bit more prodding had revealed the Scyther had been with their human since she had hatched from her egg.

Obviously, she had never learned the proper way of things.

Still, Seviper couldn't complain.

His human... Ruby, as she was called, was strong. There was no mistaking that. Thanks to her, he had been able to wound the shadow beast. That was not something he would ever forget. As long as he stayed with her, he would grow strong.

Plus, she had the best cookies.

"Look we are almost there," Ruby said, pointing up ahead.

A large mountain waited for them. The duo had been able to see it for a long time now. It was impossible not to. The mountain was so big it stretched into the clouds. However, now they could also see the entrance at the foot of the mountain. It was but thirty yards away.

"That's Mountain Glenn," Ruby explained. "Inside there is a series of caves that lead all the way to the top. There is a city there that's also called Mountain Glenn which is a bit weird but don't tell anyone there that. The important thing is there is a Gym there, and that's where we are going to get our first badge!"

Seviper didn't really get it, but his human was happy so it had to be good.

"Seviper!" He said, showing his support.

"That's the spirit," Ruby said with a smile on her face.

Sure, most people started with Vale's Gym, but Ruby felt her Pokemon were a bit too high-levelled for that, especially Crescent Rose. It would be a bit too cheap for her tastes. It was better to challenge Vale after she had a couple of badges to force the Gym Leader to use a stronger team.

As the two got closer to the entrance, they became able to better appreciate its size. Mountain Glenn's main gate was so big even a Steelix could pass through with little trouble, and it was only one of five gates located on different sides of the mountain.

As Ruby understood it, the tunnels needed to be at least that big. Otherwise, lots of heavy machinery wouldn't have been able to pass through while they were building the city. Many considered the tunnels to be an attraction all on their own, a feat of architectural prowess. Indeed, Ruby and Seviper took a moment to admire the massive structure.

That was when the entrance collapsed.

Before she could even make her way inside, the ceiling of the cave came crashing down. Ruby and Seviper hurriedly backed away as a thick cloud of dust rose up. When it faded, the cave had been completely sealed up.

Ruby only had one thing to say.

"What?"

"Gible!"

Pokemon and human looked up as one. Standing on top of the pile of rocks blocking the entrance, there was a Pokemon. It was a cute little thing, no taller than two feet. Its body was blue save for its red underbelly. Its limbs were very short and it had a big mouth filled with teeth. On top of its head, there was a shark-like dorsal fin. It had two small horns growing on the sides of its head that weirdly enough resembled jet engines.

Ruby recognized the Pokemon immediately. She didn't even need to take out her Pokedex.

It was Gible, the Land Shark Pokemon.

"Gible!" The Pokemon shouted, waving its small stubby arms around. "Gible! Gib! Gible! Gib! Gib!

Having said its piece, the Pokemon jumped and sank into the rocks as though they were water, vanishing back inside the mountain.

"Seviper," Ruby said.

"Per?"

"Change of plans," Ruby said, with a huge grin on her face. "We are still going to the gym, but first, we are going to get a new friend!"

They had a dragon to catch.

xXx

There were certain things you could always count on.

The Elite Four would always be impossibly strong. Raising a Magikarp would never be easy. And there would always be a helpful Nurse Joy in any Pokemon Center.

"So it has happened before?" Ruby asked Nurse Joy.

After failing to find another way inside the mountain, Ruby had chosen to go to a Pokemon Center. There was one stationed near each of Mountain Glenn's five main gates. Trainers who were going in and out of Mountain Glenn could rest and treat their Pokemon there. Pokemon Centers were also very useful for getting information. Her uncle had been the one to teach her that. Nurse Joys knew just about everything important that was happening in their area.

Her uncle had also taught her seedy bars were even better for information gathering purposes but she was a bit too young for that.

"I am afraid so," Nurse Joy said. "I have received calls from the other Pokemon Centers around Mountain Glenn. That Gible has been sealing off all the entrances."

Ruby blinked. That was weird. While it was true that certain Pokemon liked to stir up trouble, what exactly had prompted this Gible to suddenly block off access to Mountain Glenn? That sounded like a lot of work for a simple prank.

The idea that the Gible could be malicious wasn't even considered in Ruby's mind. If the Gible had wanted to harm her and Seviper, all it would have needed to do was wait a few yards. It could have trapped them inside the cave or even dropped the ceiling on them.

Gible hadn't done that so there had to be a reason.

"Wait," Ruby said as she thought of something. "What about the Trainers? Are there any left inside the mountain?"

Nurse Joy nodded sadly. "I am afraid so. Traveling through Mountain Glenn takes time. Many of the Trainers that went in before Gible started doing this have not yet come out. We have been unable to communicate with them so far. The League has already dispatched one of their agents so help will soon arrive, but..."

Ruby frowned as Nurse Joy trailed off. She did not need to finish that sentence. Even if a League official was coming, there was no guarantee he or she would get to Mountain Glenn fast enough. The mountain was huge. There was no way finding all the trainers locked up inside the mountain would be an easy task.

"Is there another way inside the mountain?" Ruby asked. "I mean, it is a big mountain. There has to be another way in besides the five main entrances."

"There are a few," Nurse Joy said, looking at her dubiously. "There are older paths that have fallen into disuse. However, those are not safe. Unlike the main roads, those paths are not meant for normal trainers to travel. Only a Hiker or a skilled trainer would be able to make their way safely across them."

Ruby did not quite pout even though she could already see where this was going.

"They are certainly not safe places for a little girl."

Yep, there it was.

Fifteen. She was fifteen. Not ten or thirteen. Fifteen. That was old enough to be considered an adult. Why did people always assume she was a little kid?

Maybe she wasn't drinking enough milk?

No, that couldn't be it.

Still, faced with Nurse's Joy clear doubt, Ruby did the only thing she could think of.

She took out her Pokedex. The red device glinted under the artificial lights of the Pokemon Center.

"Oh," Nurse Joy said, bringing a hand to her lips. "I am sorry. I did not realize you were a Pokedex Holder."

"It is fine," Ruby said, waving her off. "It happens."

Unfortunately.

Thankfully, Ruby had never been the type to dwell too much on the negative. She put a grin on her face, stood on the tips of her toes, and leaned against the counter. "Now, you were saying something about there being other ways inside?"

xXx

The mountain was dark.

Really dark.

"I really wish we had a better flashlight," Ruby said as she and Crescent Rose slowly and carefully made their way deeper into the mountain.

Yang had once told her the main paths of Mountain Glenn were all well-lit. That made sense. Trainers were expected to use those and stepping outside the path was highly discouraged.

Ruby was starting to understand why.

Nurse Joy had given her flashlight and downloaded a map of the caves to her Pokedex but even with those Ruby was starting to wonder if maybe she hadn't jumped the gun a little. Against the cave's overpowering darkness, her flashlight only managed to illuminate the road up to ten feet ahead of her.

An Electric-Type Pokemon would be really handy at the moment.

On the plus side, the path was in relatively decent shape for something that didn't see much use, and there were no rocks blocking this one.

"Scy," Crescent Rose said.

Ruby nodded. "Yeah, it'd be great if you could learn Flash."

As she spoke, she took out her Pokedex and looked the map Nurse Joy had given her once more. "Okay, so, we are supposed to go left here."

She hoped.

"If all goes well, we'll be in the main path in a few minutes. There will be better lighting there."

Best of all, no more Zubats. Being the only source of light around meant the bat Pokemon were prone to panicking and flying wildly whenever she unknowingly approached them. It had been a bit scary the first couple of times. Now, it was just reall annoying. Zubats weren't exactly strong, but fighting them was a pain since Crescent Rose couldn't move too far away from her. Otherwise, the Pokemon wouldn't be able to see a thing in the cave's darkness.

Crescent Rose seemed to consider something for a moment. "Scyther?"

"I am actually not sure if Seviper can learn Flash or not." Ruby furrowed her brow as she tried to remember that piece of information. His tail did glow when he used Poison moves, so maybe? "Well, even if he could, I don't have the TM."

Crescent Rose blinked as she caught something in Ruby's words. "'ther?"

"We are still working on a nickname," Ruby admitted. "He rejected some really cool ones today, but don't worry! He'll come around soon."

"Scyther!"

"I know, right?" Ruby said, nodding emphatically. She had just known Crescent Rose would understand the importance of it.

Crescent Rose got her.

"Maybe you should talk to him about it? Maybe even offer some suggestions?"

"Scyther."

"Oh, that's a good one," Ruby said. "Why didn't I think of-Wait, do you hear that?"

It was faint, very faint, but it had sounded almost like... voices? The sounds were not coming from far away but the echo was distorting them a little. Ruby leaned forward and put a hand around her ear.

"...-ost...nant, not going...-ppy."

"...-ind...-ang...-dy."

"Those have to be the Trainers!" Ruby said, almost jumping in place. "Let's go."

Pokemon and human rushed towards the source of the voices. A smile spread across Ruby's face as she was able to make out two shapes moving in the darkness. Ruby raised her flashlight to aim ahead.

"Hey!" She shouted, waving at them. "Over here! We are here to... help..."

Ruby trailed off as she realized just who her flashlight was shining its light on.

They were Trainers alright.

They were also White Fang Grunts.

"Oh."

xXx

I Don't Know What's Ahead - End

xXx


End file.
